HDN ReborN: TyRexon
by OverSeer Daymond Sanctum
Summary: Daymond Sanctums older brother, Detorey Walton is killed in battle and revived as the dragon of judgment and domination but as an infant, and to make matters better, he's been revived in Neptunia. this is his story as the celestial dragon of supremacy that rules judgment and domination.
1. Chapter 1

_"Life, a fragile yet hard concept. You live, you love, you hate and you die. Only those with unparalleled being of a higher existence can sweep away deaths cold embrace, or so we think. Death has claimed all that I have known and now, it claimed me, but a miracle happened, if you can call what has happened to me a miracle. I lived my life off pure emotion and that night, that emotion, rage, frustration, anger, reck-less-ness. I what got me where I am as of now. I lost it all that night, and now that I am reborn in this new world, I have nothing more to lose. I have not been reborn as a human, I have come back as something more fierce. I have been revived, as an infant dragon but not just any dragon. I realized what I had been revived as the moment I saw my reflection and felt hidden power deep within this body. I will grow to become one of the three celestial dragons that rules the principles of supremacy and domination. I shall surpass all and also grow into the dragon of judgment. I was Detorey Walton, a mere lonely human with only his family, no mate at my side and perished in battle. I am now, TyRexon, the dragon of judgment and domination, and this is my story in the world, of Hyperdimension Neptunia."_

 **-Torey POV-**

I woke up in a strange grass land with clear blue skies. The air was cool, clean and crisp, noting like tat battlefield where I was fatally wounded and almost damn sure I was gonna die. As I stood up I noticed that for some odd reason that I was still very low to the ground. I tried turning but I fell right on my back. I tried setting straight up but my body wouldn't let me so I rolled over to my front and as I tried to push myself up, that's when I noticed it. My hands had claws but that's not what aught me off guard, it was the fact that my arms and hands were soo small and short and looked somewhat...dragonic and not just my arms but my whole body.

"What the hell's going on?" I asked myself.

I caught the scent of something in the air and after a couple of sniffs I confirmed it to be water. I started walking towards the source but every time I tried to move fast I ended up tripping over myself. After getting frustrated with that I tried my luck at flying. After getting a feel for the small wings on my back I managed to fly at a height of ten to thirteen feet. After a little bit of time, I found myself at the foot of a large lake. I used the lake to look at my reflection. I was indeed a dragon. My eyes were golden with black silts, my body was black with a yellow underbelly, on my head were three horns, two on the sides of my face just slightly above my mouth and a small one on the top back of my head, and my tail had two small spikes coming from just towards the tip of it.

"I...I'm...I'm TyRexon in his baby form!" I said as I instantly knew what body I was in.

I had been brought back from the jaws of death as the celestial dragon that rules the principles of supremacy and domination, although as I was now I wouldn't have that much power. I remembered that even as an infant, TyRexon could still use a flame breath attack to defend itself.

"Dogoogoogoo."

"Dogoogoo-goo?" I repeated as I heard that familiar noise.

I turn my head to see about three dogoos coming my way. I immediately frowned upon seeing them because I knew exactly where I was now, for the most part.

"Neptunia, great." I said to myself.

One of the Dogoos tried to jump at me but I merely flew into the air and avoided it. I merely stayed in the air and watched the pathetic display as the creature kept trying to ram me. I merely shook my head and reared back. energy began forming in my mouth and once I was sure it was enough I let it loose.

"Bwaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah"

I spewed a stream of red flames from my mouth at my attackers. One dogoo was smart enough to move however, the other two weren't so fortunate. The two Dogoos that got hit by the flames were burnt to cinders. The surviving dogoo apparently got the message and retreated.

"That was not even worth the effort." I said.

Realizing now where I was and what I needed to do to survive I took a sip of the water. TyRexon's body has purifying properties and can cleanse irregularities in whatever he consumed. After satisfying my thirst, I went looking for a place where I could take shelter. It wouldn't be wise to just sit out in the open and become easy prey for a fenrir or another dragon or get killed by a passing traveler. After a few minutes of flying around I found that would provide some protection from the elements. I gathered some leaves from some nearby trees and made a bed for myself. I also dug up an area and used some clay to make a large pot big enough to fit myself into. After everything was set up I made my way back to the lake.

"Okay, lets test out my powers." I said as I flew slightly over the lake.

I saw multiple shadows in the lake and I smirked at this. I was about to be eating some good fish for awhile. I shot small orbs of energy at about four of the shadows and seconds later, four dead fish rose to the surface. Using a makeshift net, I reeled them in and took them back to my cave, although it did take a bit more effort than I thought it would thanks to this small body. I used some sticks I had gathered earlier and made a fire to cook my catch. I could just eat them raw but I would like to retain some semblance of my human nature. Watching the fish fry on the open flame made me think back to before I died. the last hunting trip me, my grandpa and my brother took. As the fish finished I took them and ate like a starving dargon(ironic). After finishing my meal I decided to explore my surroundings a bit.

"I wonder what landmass I'm on?" I asked myself as I worked my way through the forest.

"DEMON FLAMES!" I heard a voice.

"That voice! IF." I said upon recognizing it.

She just used demonic inferno which means that she must be fighting something. I flew over to the source of the noise and saw IF, Compa, the CPU candidates and the CPU's in human form fighting against a herd of wolfs and three Fenrirs.

"Whoa like this is a monster house you guys." spoke Neptune

"There's way too many of them to take like this." spoke Noire as she cut down a wolf

"I have to wonder where they all came from?" said Vert as she dodged a Fenrir's claw

"Who cares, I'm going all out on these shit's." said Blanc before a white light enveloped her and she emerged in her goddess form.

The CPU's followed suit and transformed as well. I spent quite awhile staring at Purple Heart, Black Heart and Green Heart. I always did find those three really attractive when I first saw it. I like Blanc's normal form better then I liked her HDD form though. I snapped out of my thoughts when I noticed a wolf coming up behind Nepgear who was preoccupied with two wolfs in front of her. Before it had a chance to jump her, I flew over a little bit closer and launched a mid-sized fireball at the wolf, knocking it away from Nepgear who turned around just in time to see the wolf get blown away. She turned towards the source and saw me. It seemed the CPU's had wrapped up the Fenrir's and were now finishing the wolfs. Nepgear raised her sword in defense, most likely expecting me to attack her. I merely flew backwards slightly and Nepgear lowered her sword slightly. I then sensed an attack coming and quickly flew backwards just barely avoiding a slash from Purple Heart.

"A dragon! but it looks like a new born." Purple Heart said as she lowered her blade slightly.

"Well its still a monster." said Black Heart as she raised her blade.

Thinking quickly I drew in a deep breathe which caused the two CPU's and the CPU candidate to raise their respective weapons. Instead of breathing fire though, I blew through my nostrils and created a thick black smokescreen.

"Gah, what the hell?" said White Heart as everything went dark.

"Gah, what dummy turned out the sun?" said Ram.

"Too...dark." said a scared Rom.

I quickly made my way into the woods and found a spot to hide that wasn't too far from them so I could her their conversation. As the smoke cleared, the group looked around confused as to what just happened.

"Huh? where did that dragon go?" asked Nepgear as she looked around.

"That was actually a smart move, I wasn't expecting it to use a smokescreen and escape." said Purple Heart.

"Great, a dragon that is actually smart." said Black Heart with closed eyes.

"Well, its gone now so how about we leave it be?" recommended Purple Heart.

"Normally I'd disagree but I'm too tired right now." said Black Heart.

The others approached the three, most likely to ask them what happened. As they did I noticed Uni peak over at my area which caused me to move way. apparently she didn't catch a good look at me otherwise they would have came after me right then. It was getting late so I decided to head back to my home cave. After taking care of some business I put up a makeshift barrier in front of the cave and decided to turn in.

"Well today was pretty eventful." I said as I look at the moon from inside my cave.

I actually felt really proud of myself. I had gotten used to my body for the most part and I helped Nepgear from a sneak attack. A pretty good day today was in hindsight. I took one more look at the moon before drifting away into a blissful sleep.

'Stay safe, my little brother' I thought before I drifted into dreamland where I dreamed of being the fully grown TyRexon.

 **-Planeptune Basilicom-**

"It can't be!" said a shocked Histoire.

Neptune and Nepgear had finished telling Histoire what had happened on their quest earlier. The fact that there were soo many monsters had Histoire confused but what shocked her was the description of the infant dragon they had described to her that they saw.

"Histy, what's wrong?" asked Neptune

"Histoire, are you okay?" asked Nepgear

Histoire regained her composure before getting straight to the point.

"Neptune, Nepgear, listen to me. If you ever see that dragon again...please...kill it." she said.

The sister's were indifferent towards that until Histoire's next words.

"That Dragon is called TyRexon, the celestial dragon the rules the principle's of supremacy and domination. Since he is still young he is very weak and can be killed quite easily however, once he begins to age, his powers shall grow to ne heights and eventually rival even the true goddess." she spoke

"Goodness!" said a slightly panicked Nepgear.

"Umm Histy, is this dragon like a destroyer of worlds or something?" asked Neptune.

"Yes, TyRexon once threw the world into absolute chaos long long ago before the true goddess was able to stop him. He must not be allowed to grow." said Histoire with a serious expression.

Shortly after their conversation, Nepgear stood on the balcony with Neptune who was trying to encourage her. After awhile, the oldest sister decided she would look around for the dragon tomorrow and get some sleep for now. As she left, Nepgear looked at the moon and then at the city.

"For the sake of Gamidustri, we must defeat TyRexon." she said with a fist over her heart.

 **There's chapter one and things are not going well for my Brother here. The wheel of fate has begun turning and now TyRexon must avoid the CPU's in order to survive, but its not just the CPU's, he could attract the attention of all of Gamindustri. Can he find someway to make peace with the people of Gamindustri, or is he doomed to be forever hunted. Find out next time, until then. Daymond Sanctum, the OverSeer of the Platinum Sanctum, signing out.**


	2. Chapter 2, A guardian angel

TyRexon woke up to the morning sounds of birds chirping and the sun rising over the horizon. He squinted his eyes to focus his vision. Once that was clear he stood up and stretched out a little bit before moving the makeshift barrier infront of his home.

"A beautiful day here in the world of Gamindustri." He said to himself as he flew out his cave.

The sun was shining but it wasnt very hot. Torey Decided to try his luck with something more then just hunting fish. He carefully hid himself in some bushes and waited. After a few mintues of waiting, a creature that looked like a rabbit showed up.

'Okay, lets see if I can do this.' He thought to himself as he croutched down and began silently moving towards his prey.

He crept closer and closer towards his hunt but stayed hidden and kept himself quiet. The rabbit like creature ocassionally glanced around for movement but did not see him. Torey Worked his way around and saw he was mere inches away from his kill.

'Its time.'

3

...

2

...

1

With unspoken silence, the young dragon lashed out and gripped the creature by the throat. The rabbit tried to escape his grip but TyRexon had his jaws locked on tight. He then began tossing his catch around weaking its struggle as it tried to hold on to life. With one final chomp down on the rabbits throat, it then went lifelessly still.

'Nice.' thought the dragon as he carried his catch to his cave to prepare a rabbit stew breakfast.

 **-Planeptune city-**

Neptune, IF, Compa and Nepgear were making their way from the city towards the forest area. Histoire had asked Compa and IF to go with Neptune and Nepgear to help them look for TyRexon. Naturally IF went to keep Neptune focused on the task at hand. They had all decided to go bak to the spot they had originally seen TyRexon at in hopes of finding some clues as to where it could be hiding.

"Allllrighttty, lets do some dragon hunting." said Neptune as she pumped her fist into the air.

"You seem pretty hyped for this Nep." said IF.

"Well of course, its pratically a baby dragon were after. Oh, maybe we can train it to follow our commands." She replied.

"Of course you would have some ulterior motive. We are going after it to stop it from becoming a huge problem in the future. You heard what Histoire said. This thing can't be left alone or it will cause major problems for Gamindustri." Said IF

"Still, there's something worrying me about that monster." said Nepgear.

"What is it GeGe?" asked Compa.

"This dragon seems to be able to show intelligence and a sense of pride. It attacked a wolf that was trying to hit me from behind and when me, Neptune and Noire were about to attack it, instead of fighting us like any normal monster would, it used a smokescreen to escape us. Don't you think we should becareful around this monster if it is capable of thinking like that?" asked Nepgear.

"Wow, Nep Jr. your thinking waaaaayyyy to hard about this. It probably was just the writer overexaggerating an enemies ability to think." she said

"Hey, no breaking the fourth wall."

"I can't help it, I am the main character after all." she responded

"Not in this fanfic you aren't. You'd be lucky I don't kill you off here."

"NEEEPPPPUU!"

"I'm kidding, I'd never kill off one of my favorite characters."

"Bully, meanie, scrouge." she said

"Anyway, Nep, I think Gear's right about this. We shouldn't take this one lightly or it could blow up in our face's." said IF.

The group boarded the gondola and proceeded towards the forest. Neptune was growing bored from the trip and ended up falling asleep two mintues into it, atleast until this happened.

'creak, stop'

'THUD'

"NEPU"

The gondola came to a sudden halt and Neptune who had nothing to protect her or hold onto fell face first onto the floor.

"Sis." said a deadpanned Nepgear.

 **-Grasslands-**

TyRexon was carrying a makeshift basket which the contents of it held berries and some edible herbs. He was gathering some extra food to go with his catch of the day. His experience in the military had taught hi to survive in the wild not to mention that his instincts had dragon mixed in with his own.

"Hmm, that should just about do it...huh?" He said as he turned around.

Behind him were three hungry looking wolfs and they were all staring and growling at him. He quickly backed away from the pack realized they were feral.

"This is gonna be tough." He said to himsef as he took to the air.

The moment he did, the red wolf(leader) lounged at him and tried snapping at his head. Rex just barely moved out the way as the wolf went sailing past him. The other two jumped t him and he dodged the first and knocked the other away with a fire ball. It didnt do much damage, in fact it looked as if it actually made the wolf angry. As Rex prepared another attack he was wallopped from behind by the red wolf.

"Gah." he said as he hit the ground.

He quickly got back into the air just in time to avoid getting knocked by one of his foes. Rex focused his energy into twelve energy orbs and lauched them at the attackers. Some of them missed but most of them struck paydirt and sent the wolves back quite a bit but the fight was far from over. The wolves recovered and quickly went after him. Rex took in a deep breathe and spewed flames at the attackers however they split apart, avoiding the attack. Rex looked at the leader and saw it charging what looked like a beam attack. Rex rose up into the air a little higher and let of a variation of a screech attack causing all the creatures in the area to lose focus and attempt to drown out the noise. Seeing an opening, Rex charged up energy in his mouth and fired a black stream of flames at one of the wolfs. Unable to avoid this one the wolf was hit and completely incinerated by the attack.

"Alright!" said TyRexon as he managed to rid the field of one enemy, two to go.

The remaining two wolfs went to the side and looked to try a pincer attack however, something made them stop and look into the distance. Rex had also gained a sense of danger coming straight towards them and whatever it was, it was big. The wolves quickly made a hasty retreat while Rex merely waited to find out what was coming at him. He soon got his answer as a large Fenrir twice the size of the ones that the goddesses and their friends fought appeared from the forest.

'Aww crap.' he thought as he saw the great beast realizing his screech must have attracted it.

The large beast looked at the small dragon and growled. It was a very well known fact that fenrir's and dragons didn't get along here. TyRexon quickly took to the air but was met with a swipe from the beast claw, knocking him across the grasslands.

"Gaahh" he gasped as he tumbled onto his back.

Rex got up to see the beast running straight at him. Thinking quickly he waited for the beast to get close enough. Once it was there, he slide under it and launched a fireball at its underside. The fenrir didn't even seem to be fazed by it as it turned back towards him. Rex readied himself again as the beast jumped at him this time. He then moved back while charging an attack and as the beast landed, he spewed black flames completely engulfing the beast.

"Alright." he said with a premature celebration.

Suddenly the large beast burst from the flames catching him completely off guard, ramming him.

"Dahhhhhh." he said as he was smashed into a nearby tree.

The fenrir wasn't finished there. Before Rex could fall, the beast lashed out with its claws and began repeatedly smashing Rex with its claws. With each hit the little dragon grunted in pain. Suddenly, the dragon began glowing in a red aura as the beast continued its assault. The fenrir was about to eat Rex when sudden the dragon let loose a roar that sounded like a full grown dragon and was heard all across Gamindustri.

 **-Lastation-**

Noire was working on some paperwork when suddenly some windows cracked and a roar was heard throughout lastation.

"What the heck was that?" the CPU asked a guard at the front door of her office.

"I don't know lady Black Heart. It sounded like a monster but there have been no reports of a monster in the city." the guard responded.

"Then why the heck did it sound soo close to us?" asked Uni.

"I'm not sure." he replied.

"So it wasn't in the city. Then where?" asked the oracle Kei.

"I think I know where and what." Noire said as she looked out her window towards the direction of Planeptune. She had a funny feeling something was about to go down there. "I'm heading to Planeptune." She said as she made her way to the door.

"I'm coming to." said Uni as she followed her sister.

Kei watched as the two siblings made their way out the door. She couldn't shake the feeling that something was terribly wrong with the current situation. She looked out the window and suddenly felt sick to her stomach. A guard tried to help but she sent him away. As she did, she looked out the window and sighed.

"Why do I have a bad feeling about this?" she asked herself.

 **-Lowee-**

Rom and Ram where running from Blanc after dropping a bucket of cocoa powder on her from the basilicom dorr when suddenly a slight shockwave rocked the landmass and caused the twins to fall foward while Blanc managed to keep her balance.

"What was that? an earthquake!" stated a startled Ram.

"Everything was shaky." replied Rom

Blanc looked over towards Planeptune's direction and was able to makeout what appeared to be a red light.

"Somethings wrong." stated Blanc as she headed back towards the basilicom.

 **-Leanbox-**

Vert was in her room playing four goddesses online when suddenly the power turned off for a moment, completely ruining her game. Before she could say anything, she felt a slight tremor and heard what sounded like a roar.

"Was that...a monster?" she asked herself as she put her headset up and headed to the front office of the basilicom.

"Lady Vert, are you okay?" asked Chika the oracle.

"Yes, but what was that roar I heard?" Asked Vert.

"Unkown source, but it seems our scouts have reported some very starnge activity happening on Planeptune." said a solider

Vert tried to setup a trnsmission with Planeptune but it was blocked by something and no communications could get through.

'What is happening over there?' Vert thought.

 **-Planeptune forest-**

The Shockwave on Planeptune was the most intense. It was soo strong that some trees were knocked right over. Neptune and company couldn't even keep their balance because of the force.

"Yowza." Neptune said as she tried to maintain her balance.

"What the hecks going on? is this that dragons doing?" asked IF

"I reallllly dont think a baby could cause something like thiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiissss, owwwie." Compa said as she lost her balance and landed on her butt.

"This is intense, these shockwaves are stronger than the ones the deity of sin created." Stated Nepgear.

"Guy's, over there." Neptune pointed.

The group looked to where Neptune was pointing and saw a large pillar of red light. It gave an uncomfortable vibe to the group as they stared at it.

" **GRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"**

"NEPU, what's that? it sounded like a giant red nine tailed fox beast." said Neptune.

"I really can't deny that. Whatever it is must be really big." said IF

"We should hurry and make sure no one is over there. That definitly looks bad." said Nepgear as they made their way towards the light.

 **-Grasslands-**

The Pillar suddenly disappeared to reveal TyRexon shrouded in a crimson aura and floating in mid air. Half of the land was completely burned all the way up to the forest. There was no way anyone could tell that the surrounding area was once a lush green field. TyRexon fell back to the ground and the aura disappeared, his strength along with it as he collapsed onto his stomach. Suddenly he heard a growl and looked up in horror. It was the fenrir, it was still alive but horribly wounded and missing an eye, a fang and its left front leg, but it was still coming straight at him.

"No, I can't...move...am I...going to die...again." said the beaten dragon.

The beast was now directly above him with its jaws ready to crush him. Just when all seemed lost there was a noise that sounded like metal cutting flesh. Rex looked up to see the monsters eyes roll back into its head before it dispersed into particles. Rex could only stare in shock at what had just happened.

"You fought very bravely for such a little one." said a voice

Rex looked towards the source of the voice and his eyes met possibly one of the most beautiful women he had ever seen. She had light gray eyes, almost sliver, snow white hair that slightly framed her left eye and very slightly tanned skin and a incredible body that would make most men go wild. She wore a small white frilled shirt that left everything slightly below her shoulders exposed, a white lace choker, a pair of black gloves with red lace but the right hand had what looked like a silver bracer, White small shorts held with a black belt with a black fur lining at the bottom that stopped at the end of her butt, black heels with a red lining, white thigh socks, a white cape with a blue and gold lining and a single handed sword in her right hand. Rex's eyes widened slightly at the sight of the women before him.

"A...an...angel?" he spoke.

The woman looked surprised at hearing him speak but then smiled slightly as she bent down in front of him.

"I am not, but its okay to call me such. You are a very unique dragon. I sense no wicked intentions in your heart." she replied

"...So...tired." Rex said before he collapsed.

The young women put her sword away and carefully picked up the small dragon. She smiled feeling the warmth of the young one. She didn't know why but this creature was no monster, he had the heart of a human and the courage of a dragon. She cradled him in her arms as she stood up. She took her cape off and wrapped it around the dragon to keep him hidden at least until she got him somewhere safe.

'To think that he has such power inside of him.' she thought as she looked over the scorched land.

"HEEEEEEEEEEEYYYYYYYY, I SEE SOMEONE." Neptune shouted.

The white haired girl looked up to see the group of Neptune, Compa, IF and Nepgear approaching her.

"Hey, you okay there?" asked the CPU.

"Yes, I am unharmed." she replied with a nod.

"That's good to hear." Replied Compa.

"So, who are you and what are you doing here?" asked IF.

"My apologies, my name is Seras Hikari, but I am called Sera for short." She replied.

"I'm IF, this is Neptune, Nepgear, and Compa. Did you happen to find anything strange around here?" IF asked.

"I am afraid I haven't. I came here as soon as I saw the light pillar but there was nothing left besides what you see here." Sera replied.

Neptune and the group looked at the burned mass of land. Nepgear was shocked to see that a whole field of lush green and fruits was just reducedto nothing in less then five minutes.

"Whoa, it looks like someone just set the world ablaze two times over." said Neptune.

"This is bad, everything's been burned to the ground." said Nepgear.

"Iffy, you think that dragon was responsible for this?" asked Compa.

"I honestly don't know Compa regardless, we have to find TyRexon." said IF

Sera looked at the group with curiosity as she asked.

"Pardon my interruption but what or who exactly is TyRexon?" asked Sera.

"It's an infant dragon that Histy asked us to destroy." answered Neptune a little bit to happily for Sera's taste.

"Nep cool it. We are going to take a look at what the heck this thing is capable of although I think I've seen more then enough." IF said as she looked at the burned land. "If it really is a threat then we will put it down." she replied.

"IF, that sounds really bad." said a nervous Nepgear.

Sera's left eye twitched under her hair at IF and Neptune's comments. Sure he was a dragon but she could feel it. The infant in her arms had a human heart and the courage of a brave and noble dragon. She looked slightly between her cape and smiled slightly seeing the dragon sleeping peacefully in her arms. She then looked back up at the group to respond.

"You said that dragon was an infant and it was capable of doing all of this. How are you not sure that it didn't do all this in self defense? to protect itself from something." she stated.

"I...don't know." said Nepgear.

"Regardless, its still a monster and I see it best to take it out now before it becomes a problem." said IF

That was all she needed to hear to cause her blood to begin to boil. They were passing judgment on this poor creature because they were scared of what he could become. She had seen what this dragon could do and was convinced he had a pure soul. She had watched him yesterday as he not only made a home but also hunted and what surprised her the most, he actually helped them by saving Nepgear.

"Excuse me, Nepgear. How do you feel about the dragon?" she asked.

Nepgear looked conflicted. She was that way throughout the whole conversation about the dragon. Seeing that she didn't have an answer Sera sighed.

"Forgive my question, I just wanted to know where you stood at. I shall take my leave now." Sera said as she walked pass the group.

"Okay, be safe and don't have any random encounters there." said Neptune.

"It's okay, I can protect myself." she replied without turning around.

She began to make her way slightly past the forest and in a clearing was a black and grey motorcycle that had some kind of side compartment on it that was big enough for Rex to fit in. She gently placed the dragon inside before hopping on herself and starting the bike. She looked at the dragon to see he had woken up for a moment and smiled at him.

"Don't worry, I wont let them hurt you." she said as she drove off.

"She...really is...an...angel. Thank you...Sera" Rex said before falling asleep.

 **Chapter 2 set, done. for those that want to know what Sera looks like I posted a picture of her in my images and the story cover. Now we have a rundown on the fact that even though TyRexon(Torey, Rex) may be just at his infant stage, he can still hold his own against wolfs but not so much fenrirs. How will my bro deal with his new angel? find out next time. Till then, Daymond Sanctum out.**


	3. Chapter 3, A bond is formed

**-TyRexons dream-**

Rex found himself in the dead of night, clear sky and a full white moon. It looked like he was next to a lake on a meadow. The lake was soo clear and clean that you could see the bottom and the bright moon reflected off its surface. This place seemed to put him at ease as he felt the night breeze, suddenly he heard something that sounded like...singing, and a piano.

 _"I'm so tired of being here. Suppressed by all my childish fears. And if you have to leave_. _I wish that you would just leave."_

He then looked towards the edge of the lake towards his left and caught sight of what appeared to be the source of the voice. It appeared to be a young women but he was too far away to actually tell.

 _"Cause your presence still lingers here. And it won't leave me alone."_

Rex approached the woman but made sure not to make any noise to draw her attention.

 _"These wounds won't seem to heal. This pain is just too real. There's just too much that time cannot erase."_

Rex stopped once he was able to make her out somewhat and continued listening to her sing.

 _"When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears. When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears. And I held your hand through all of these years. But you still have all of me."_

As she finished, Rex found himself shedding some tears.

 **-End of dream-**

Rex woke up with tear stains on his cheeks which he wiped away. He then took time to examine where he was, it certainly wasn't his cave. Everything here looked fit for a pretty successful family. He then noticed that he was in what looked like a fancy dog bed. He took to the air slightly and flew to the large glass window to see that h was in a towering building somewhere in Planeptunes main city. If he had to take a guess he would say he was in between the tenth and fifteenth floor.

"How did I get in Planeptune?" he asked himself.

"I brought you here. This is my home." said a female voice.

He turned around to see the same women he saw before he passed out.

"You...understand me?" he asked

"Yes, you are actually speaking normal English right now." she replied as she walked towards him.

"That's funny. I thought it would be a roar to people." he replied

"I am an exception. I have an power that allows me to see the hearts of others. I also put a communication device on you while you were sleep so others can understand you as well." she said

"Your name is Seras Hikari...right?" he asked as he felt the device on his neck.

"That's right but please just call me Sera for short, and what my your name be?" asked Sera.

"I am known now as TyRexon...but you can call me just Rex." he said.

Sera nodded before placing a plate of what appeared to be a steak and broccoli in front of him.

"You must be hungry." she said with a small smile.

"Arigato, Itadakimas." before beginning to eat although he noticed Sera's confused look and explained to her.

"Those are other languages I learned. Arigato means thank you and Itadakimas means thank you for the food." he explained before proceeding to eat.

"Oh!" she replied as she watched him eat his meal.

"Listen, there is something you need to know Rex." she said in a serious tone causing the young dragon to give her his full attention.

"It seems that the CPU, her sister and friends are after you." she said causing Rex's eyes to widen.

"What! why are they after me?" he asked

"It seems they consider you a threat after the incident this morning. They will most likely post a guild quest specifically for you to be killed." she answered.

Rex sunk to floor upon hearing that. In his current form, he would be killed off by a decent traveler or a maker like IF or even MAGES..

"Don't worry, you are safe with me." Sera said as she rubbed his cheek.

"I can tell you have a pure heart and don't wish for the destruction of this world. As long as you stay true to yourself, I will be right by your side." she said.

Rex Smiled at her. She really is like a guardian angel. Sera went to go shower as Rex explored the room. It was quite big and had a fantastic view of the city. Seeing not much to do at the moment he decided to watch TV. It seems his little power show that morning had made the news but they were still saying the cause is unknown as they are investigating it now. Suddenly he heard a door close. He looked up and felt his whole body heat up as he saw Sera with only a towel on, some water still dripping from her hair.

"Forgot my blow dryer." she said as she went to what appeared to be her room.

Rex fell onto the couch with a bright blush on his face.

"Oh...wow." he said as he regained his composure.

 **-Forest-**

"Iffy, how much lonnnngggeeeerrrr?" cried a bored Neptune as her arms hung limply.

They had been searching the forest for three straight hours after bumping into Sera's. They had yet to find any clues as to where TyRexon was aside from the scorched land. Compa and Neptune appeared to be getting tired of going around in what seemed to be an endless circle. Nepgear seemed to be not too far off from Compa and her sister but not as bad. IF appeared to be getting slightly annoyed.

"We have to keep going until we at least find some clue as to where this thing has set up its home. can't be too far from here." replied IF.

"Geez." said Neptune.

The group continued walking and all was quiet aside from the occasionally dogoo encounter and one nasty fenrir.

"Okay that's it. I'm taking a break." Neptune said

She then sat down on a nearby log only to hear a faint snap like a wire breaking.

"Huh?...NEEEPPPPPPUUUUU" she screamed as she suddenly found herself hanging upside down.

"Sis, what happened?" asked Nepgear upon seeing her sister hanging about.

"Someone set a trap and I got caught in it. Who set this cliché type of trap anyway?" questioned the CPU.

"Well it must still work since you got caught in it." said IF with a smirk until she caught the smell of something good cooking.

"Anyone else smell that?" she asked

The group began sniffing and caught what they believed was what she was smelling.

"It smells like...some kind of stew, and really good too." said Nepgear.

"I say we go see what it is, we might be able to get some." said Compa.

"Compa, we're looking for a dragon not food." said IF

"Well I don't think there's any harm in checking it out. Who knows, the dragon might be close to it." replied Nepgear.

With a sigh of defeat, IF let it go a they followed the smell.

"HEYYYYYY, YOU GUYS FORGOT MEEEEEE. DONT DO THIS TO THE MAIN CHARACTEEEEERRR." shouted Neptune.

"Hey author, can you get me down from here please?" she asked

"Nope, and stop messing with the fourth wall."

"Meanie."

 **-Planeptune city-**

"Oh crap, I left the traps set up back at the cave." said Rex as his head snapped up from the couch beside Sera.

"Traps...you set traps up?" she asked.

"Yea, there's a snare trap and a pitfall trap that's right in front of the entrance." he replied.

Sera gulped just slightly.

'He is just full of surprises' she thought as she rubbed his head.

 **-Forest-**

"DAAAAMMMITT, WHERE DID THIS PIT COME FROM?" screamed IF.

The unfortunate victim of Rex's pitfall trap was the brunette. She had saw the cave but the moment she tried to enter the ground at the entrance gave way and she fell straight down about ten feet much to the chagrin of Neptune.

"HAHAHAHAHA, that's what you get for trying to leave me behind." laughed said CPU.

"Someone really doesn't want us here." said Nepgear with a sweat drop.

Compa had already made her way into the cave. She was quite surprised at the inside of it. She found a bed made out of leafs and what looked like cotton. There was a pot made out of what appeared to be clay with food cooking at a low temperature so it wouldn't burn. Compa felt a strange source of heat from the cave and went further in to find...a hot spring. This really caught her off guard. She made he way back to the front to see IF with three books in her hands.

"Iffy, where did you get those?" she asked her friend.

"I found them in the corner over there." she pointed at a makeshift bookshelf.

"So someone has been living out here?" questioned Nepgear.

"Oh, maybe our little dragon has taught himself to survive without eating people." said Neptune trying to be serious.

"Ooooh sure, and maybe he taught himself to read and speak human as well." IF replied sarcastically.

"...I'm actually beginning to think its possible." Nepgear said as she looked at what seemed to be a journal.

"Gear, what's got you so freaked out?" asked IF.

Nepgear, with wide eyes passed IF the journal she was reading. As she read it her eyes grew wider and wider. Even though it had only entry she saw who had wrote it.

"This is...this can't be real." she said with wide eyes as she closed the book, grabbed Compa and ran towards the caves entrance.

"Iffy, what's the hurry?" asked Neptune.

"We gotta go take this to Histoire, now." she replied as she ran out the cave.

'This is serious. If it can learn how to read and write, we maybe in serious trouble. Now that I think about it, it is possible that dragon may have been the one to set those traps.' IF thought.

 **-Planeptune-**

The citizens of Planeptune had seen a lot of strange things since the deity of sin and the goddesses peace treaty, but never in their daily lives would they think to see a beautiful women strolling casually down the streets with a small dragon flying by her side. Most of the attention was curiosity while some people were actually afraid of what they were seeing in their city.

"Wow this is ...awkward to say the least." said Rex as he noticed the looks on the citizens faces.

"You wanted to come with me on this quest even though I said it wasn't a good idea." she stated.

"Sorry, I just can't sit all day in that building." he replied scratching his head. "Besides, there are some things I need to grab from my cave anyway."

As they approached the gondola, Sera stopped and suddenly pulled Rex behind a building. She peeked out and saw IF and company coming off the gondola. Rex caught a glimpse of his journal in IF's hand and gasped slightly. As the group passed the two, Sera came out, holding Rex in front of her and quickly got onto the gondola.

"That was a little bit too close." she said as she sat down still holding Rex thus sitting him on her lap.

Rex was blushing savagely. He was being held soo close to her that he felt her warmth and caught her sweet scent. It was enough to put him in a dreamlike bliss. Rex let out a happy sigh as he sunk into her hold, catching the attention of the snow white haired women.

"Comfy?" she asked

"Wha...ummmm...yes." he said earning a smile from Sera.

 **-virtua forest depths-**

The enemies here were a little bit stronger then the ones that were in the grasslands where Sera and Rex first met. Rex used this to his advantage to fight off some stronger foes with Sera's help. Sera was extremely powerful, so powerful that she was wiping out most of the enemies with either one or two hits. Rex was holding his own fairly well and seemed to be getting stronger as they fought deeper into the forest.

"Sera I meant to ask this earlier but is it possible that someone could report me to the goddesses or their friends?" he asked

"Lady Purple Heart I'm not so sure of. She rarely comes out for something like monster questing. As for the other CPU's I wouldn't worry about them too much unless we visit their lands." she said.

"So right now I am pretty much on the border of safe and not safe." Rex stated earning a nod from Sera.

After a little bit more walking, Rex began to recognize this part of the forest as his cave was near here.

"Sera, my cave is around here. Can you go on ahead and I'll catch up?" he asked.

"Yes, just be careful. A lot of strong monsters have shown up here recently. They must be gathering near where you released all that power." she answered.

"Don't worry, I think I'll be fine." he said as he flew off.

"The fact that he 'thinks' he'll be fine is what worries me the most." she said as she walked forward.

Rex made his way through the forest and occasionally had to hide himself from Dragona's and fenrirs. He wondered if his power had attracted these things. As he thought about that he heard what sounded like swords crashing. He followed the noise and saw what looked like Falcom and MarvelousAQL fighting off some two Fenrirs and a Dragona.

"This is too much." shouted the red haired swordswoman as she dodged a fenrir's claw.

"I know, get back fire breathe." shouted Marvelous as she kicked the Dragona in the mouth.

Rex watched with worry as he saw Marvelous get knocked on her butt. Falcom cut the blue fenrir across the face but the other one rammed her and hit her with its paw right across her upper torso sending her to the ground in a heap. Rex had to think of someway to help them but how. Just then he remembered there was an ancient trap here that he almost got caught in the first time he came through here and fortunately the Dragona was standing right over it. Seeing his chance Rex fired a fairly large fireball slightly pass the Dragona and hit what looked like a stone. After a couple of seconds there was a click and the floor below the Dragona opened up and it fell into it. At the bottom was something similar to liquid nitrogen and once it hit the liquid it froze on contact. Just as Rex was about to celebrate, he saw that Falcom was looking right at him. Rex noticed that a fenrir was coming straight at her and thus, doing one of the most reckless things in his life, he threw himself on the beast face. The monster tried to knock him away but Rex held on all the while, charging an attack. Once he was ready, he released black flames right into the fenrir's eyes.

"GWAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRHHHHHHHHHHHHHH." the now blinded beast howled in pain.

Falcom ad the now recovered MarvelousAQL we shocked at what they had just seen. A baby dragon just risked its life to help Falcom. After getting away from the first fenrir the other tried to attack Rex but he flew backwards and launched a thick black ball at its face which erupted into a black smokescreen, temporary blinding the last foe. Seeing how his attacks wouldn't do much to his two opponents and the fact that Marvy and Falcom were still there, he decided it was time to use the smokescreen he had just created to make his escape.

"'Phew' that was close. I hope those two will be okay." he said as he looked back towards Falcom and Marvy's direction.

As I approached the cave I noticed that not only were the traps set off but the makeshift barrier was moved as well. Rex made his way inside and saw the food was still cooking so he turned put out the fire and decided to eat some. He noticed his books and his journal, the main thing he came to get was gone.

"ROAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR"

Rex's head snapped up upon hearing the roar and realized that it sounded very close to the area where Sera was.

"Sera...That sounded like a dragon." Rex said as he flew out the cave.

Flying faster then he ever did, Rex worked his way through the forest until he came to a large clearing where a clear lake sat. For some reason Rex got a sense of Deja vu from being here. Seconds later he heard the roar again only very, very close. He looked to his right and saw Sera fighting a Quetzquatel like dragon.

"What the...I've never seen a dragon like that in the game before." said Rex.

Rex quickly made his way towards the fight. The dragon seemed to have some scars and scrapes, no doubt caused by Sera, who didn't look too bad, just a little dirty from what Rex assumed was being thrown somewhere. The dragon tried to attack Sera again but Rex intervened with a stream of black fire right at the beast face.

"Thank you for that." Sera sad as she readied herself again.

"My pleasure. Can you tell me what this thing is? I've never seen a dragon like this before." stated Rex.

"I am no sure myself. This is my first time seeing it." she replied.

"Well whatever it is, it needs to go." said Rex.

"Agreed." Sera replied.

Sera dashed at the dragon and delivered two quick blows to its abdomen. The dragon didn't like that very much and created a whirlwind and sent her away from it. Rex then charged up multiple energy balls and shot them at the monster. Upon impact the orbs exploded but didn't really do a lot of damage.

"Darn it, my attacks aren't doing a lot on this thing." Rex said in frustration.

"Sword of Ingnis!" shouted Sera.

Suddenly her sword was cloaked in an intense golden flame. Sera prepared to attack but the beast saw her as a threat there and charged at her however, Rex would have none of that. he quickly jumped in front of her and set off a thick black smoke screen. The winged serpent like dragon quickly backed away but was met by Sera's flaming sword right in the abdomen again. The beast roared in pain before using its tail to smack Sera away. It the tried to eat her only to catch a black exploding orb in the mouth, forcing it back. The beast looked back at Rex only to get a stream of yellow flames to the face as a reward. The beast moved out the stream and bashed Rex with its tail, sending him flying until Sera caught him.

"Are you okay?" asked a concerned Sera.

"Ugh...LOOK OUT!"

Rex used all his might and shoved Sera away from what seemed to be some kind of laser. the attack hit Rex causing him to scream in intense pain. The attack then imploded and sent Rex crashing in a heap to the ground. Sera quickly ran over to the small dragon and cradled him in her arms.

"Sorry...I need...to rest." Rex said before passing out.

Sera placed him down gently and turned back towards the serpentine dragon with a piercing glare. She held her sword up and it began to enshroud itself in a black and red coat of energy.

"I summon forth the power of eternal darkness." she said.

A shockwave was sent through the area as she charged her power. The dragon tried to lung at her but she stepped to the side causing it to go pass her.

"There!" she shouted

Sera swung her sword in a horizontal motion leaving a black and red streak as she cut the dragons wings off as if they were paper. The beast howled in pain before turning to face Sera who had zipped right in front of it and began hacking at the beast causing it to roar in pain with each slash. Sera then leaped backwards and charged up an attack. The serpent shook off the pain and lunged at Sera.

"Brandish..." Sera said as she jumped forward. "BREAKER."

Sera swung her sword and countless red and black slash like streaks began hitting the dragon causing it to let off a deafening screech as it screamed in intense pain. Sera ended her attack and fell to a knee, the ominous aura vanishing from her body as the dragon fell to the ground. Sera, gasping for breathe turned to see Rex beginning to stir and as she tried to get back up she heard a lite growl. She turned her head to see the serpent dragon shoot back up but struggled to maintain itself.

"No way!" Sera said in shock as the beast lunged at her, mouth open.

'I can't move.' she thought as she closed her eyes and waited for the end.

"TYRANT'S BLAST."

Sera heard Rex's voice and opened her eyes just in time to see a pitch black laser shoot its way into the serpent dragons mouth and come right out the back of its head. The dragon let off a horrific death screech as it thrashed about. Sera watched as the beast looked straight up and fell on the back of its head and disappeared into particles. Sera looked at Rex who fell on his back in surprise. She stood up and made her way over to the exhausted little dragon.

"Thank you. You saved my life." she said as she bent down next to him.

"I would...never let anything happen...to the person that...means the world to me." he stated tiredly

Sera's eyes widened at the comment that came from him.

"I...mean that much to you?" she asked

"You saved me, you helped me and you are the first and right now...only person to understand me since I came to be...so of course..." he replied

Sera had tears forming in her eyes as she picked up the dragon and gently hugged him. Rex did his best to return it. She slightly pulled away from him and then did something Rex never saw coming. She kissed him on the forehead. Rex looked at her with a bright blush as she held him close.

"They say that a kiss on the head is a pact to form a strong bond." Sera said with a smile and a blush.

Rex looked at her wide eyed and smiled as he reached up and kissed her head, causing her to blush.

"I guess the bond is complete now." he said earning a smile and a nod from Sera.

"It's getting late and the quest is finished. We should head back." she said

"Yea, although I don't think I can fly for awhile." Rex said still exhausted.

"That's okay, I don't mind carrying you." she said as she held Rex to her chest and proceeded to the gondola station.

 **-Planeptune Basilicom-**

"That's basically all we know." said IF

Histoire listened to the groups story of what they had found. Too say she looked slightly nervous would be an understatement. She didn't actually believe there would be a monster that was capable of learning from books and other sources until she read what IF had brought her.

"This is serous. If the TyRexon is capable of learning through material items then it could possibly accelerate its growth." she replied.

"So basically, it could become stronger and bigger faster then you planned Histy?" asked Neptune.

"Yes and I shudder to think of what could happen if that is the case." she replied

"Well we know where its home is. Why don't we set a trap for it?" asked IF

"Iffy, what if the little dragon already went back and noticed we had been there." asked Compa

"How would it know that...oh" IF questioned before realizing she had not only taken the journal but the books as well.

"It is highly likely that he will either find another place to hide away from the city or move to another landmass." said Histoire.

"Hold on Histy, what if he decides to go right under our noses and into the city somewhere? that would be the last place we'd think to look."

Everyone else just stared at Neptune with slight shock.

"'Hmph' I guess even Neptune can have a good idea every now and then." said a new voice

The group turned towards the entrance and saw the CPU of Lastation and her sister.

"Noire, Uni!" said Nepgear in surprise.

"Were here to help, not that we care what happens to Planeptune but if this thing really is as dangerous as Histoire makes it out to be then we need to ensure that it is dealt with." said Noire.

 **Chapter 3 set, done. Looks like TyRexon and Seras have developed a bond together. I myself am wondering what to do when Rex goes through his first evolution (which isn't too far off now folks.). It seems that Noire now see's TyRexon as a threat. What's gonna happen now? can TyRexon survive in this world with Sera's help? or will he meet his end at the hands of the 'protectors of Gamindustri'?' Until next time, Daymond Sanctum, OverSeer of the Platinum Sanctum...**

 **"...and Detorey-TyRexon-Walton, Celestial dragon that rules the principles of Domination, judgment and supremacy."**

 **"...WDF, how did you get here?"**

 **"A writers convince. Signing out till next time folks."**

 **"Hey you can't say my en..."** chapter ends


	4. Chapter 4, Bonds of friendship and trust

**Here it is folks. The time has come for Neptune and Noire to come face to face with Seras Hikari and TyRexon. A fight is imminent. This chapter will also introduce the girl from Rex's dream. This chapter will mostly be confrontation between Neptune, Noire, Histoire, Seras and Rex. Also, a new beauty joins Rex.**

-Rex's dream-

Rex was back at the same area he was the first time he had this dream. The difference here however was the girl wasn't singing. She was looking right at him. She was very beautiful. She wore what seemed like a dark purple dress with a wide V shape in the front that showed off her long slender legs, matching gloves and heels, on one of her legs was a strange dark colored pattern, her skin was slightly pale but gave off some kind of radiance, beautiful golden eyes that looked like they could hypnotize a man and lite silver colored hair that sparkled under the night sky. Rex looked up at the beautiful women in awe.

"Who...are you?" he asked.

"...Sena." she replied

"Sena...that's an amazing name." said Rex

"No...there is nothing amazing about me...I am...useless." she said

Rex didn't know what came over him but he suddenly found himself right up at her face as her flowery fragrance invaded his nostrils.

"That's not true. I can see it inside you. Their are bound to be people out there that would accept you even if you did have flaws. Nobodies perfect Sena, that's what it means to be alive." he said

The silence was deafening as Sena's eyes widened slightly before she went back to her normal expression.

"Would you accept me?...even without knowing me?" she asked

"Yes, acceptance is the first step to wanting to know someone, and I will accept you as you are, if that's okay." said Rex

Sena smiled as she looked at the dragon.

"Thank you...we shall meet...soon." she said as everything started going white.

-End of dream-

Rex awoke to find himself back in the apartment but suddenly realized something was wrong. It felt like someone was holding him. Rex adjusted himself and turned completely crimson at what he saw. Seras was in a black see through nightgown with a set of white bra and panties and she was holding Rex soo close as she slept.

"Noo way." whispered Rex

"hmmmmm." Seras said in her sleep.

Rex tried to go back to sleep but how could he? he maybe a dragon but he still had a human soul or so he thought.

-Morning-

Seras had to go to a meeting on Lowee so Rex decided to do some training on his own. He was now able to fly above most of Planeptunes buildings so he stayed in the skyline to avoid being seen.

"Guess I'll head over to that place where we fought that wierd dragon. It seems likea good place to train." he said to himself.

Meanwhile at said battlefield, Neptune and Noire were investigating the area after they caught word that TyRexon may have been involved in a battl here.

"Hey Nowa, are you sure this is where they said TyRexon was last seen?" asked te purple haired CPU

"That was your nations blog and don't call me Nowa." said Lastations CPU

Neptune then sat down on a fallen log as she examined the area. She had no idea that a place like this was on Planeptune.

"You know, aside from the fallen trees, burn patches and these dragon scales here this would be a good place for a picnic." she sad as she swung her legs back an forth.

"This isn't the...wait...dragon scales?" questioned Noire.

"Yeah, right over here miss lonely heart." Neptune pointed to her side

"Stop calling me that." said Noire angrily as she made her way to where Neptune was pointing.

"Yeah I probably shouldn't call you lonely heart anyway since I'm your friend as well." said Neptune with a finger under her chin.

Noire froze for as second upon hearing that. Did Neptune really just call her a friend straight out? Noire mentally slapped herself to regain focus as she resumed doing what she came here to do.

"I...it's not like I care if we're fr...fri..." she stuttered

"See, this is why you don't have a lot of friends." Neptune said casually

"LEAVE ME ALOOOONE." Noire shouted

Noire began examining the scales that were around and found them to be rather small but very unusual. No dragon she had ever seen had these kinds of scales and to make them more unique, the scales had a faint red aura around them.

"This certainly doesn't macch any dragon I'vee ever come across." said Noire

"Wow the scales are all glowing. This little guy is definitely going to be some epic optional boss. It's a must for fanficsand RPG's." Neptune said with sparkles in her eyes.

"Neptune be serious, we have to find this thing before it gets to be a huge problem." said Noire with a tired sigh

Neptne casually waved her off until she heard something like an animal crying for help. Neptune turned to look for the source and on the remainsof an old pier there he was. The small dragon had just killed off what looked like a metal dogoo. Neptune looked in disbelief as she rubbed her eyes to take in the small ones appearance. She didn't really have the time to look him over last time since he made a hasty exit.

"Hey Noire, target aqcuired. Shall we move closer in to proceed with capture?" asked Neptune trying to sound like a solider.

"What are you talking about n...THAT'S IT." Noire shouted as she saw Rex drinking from the lake.

Rex heard the sout and quickly turned towards the source and froze with fear upon seeing the two CPU's.

"Oh crap, why are they here?" he asked himself

Noire suddenly jumped up and ran towards him, had on the hilt of her sword. Rex knew he was way outmatched right now and decided to make a hasty retreat. Rex then proceeded to create a smoke screen and hid himself from Noire as he tried to get away.

"That won't work twice." said a familiar voice

"Huh? gahhhh?" Rex said as he was caught between a tree and Purple Hearts sword which struck his neck and damaged his communication device.

"I must apologize for this. Even though you are young you are far to dangerous to be left alone." said Purple Heart as she tightend the blade on his neck.

Rex began gasping before he finally got desperate. Rex swung his tail up and the spike portion which almost caught Purple Heart on the eye, forced her to pull back. Rex regained his breathe and saw a white flash from Noire's direction. Not waiting for another second, Rex flew into the air and just missed being cut in half by Black Hearts sword. Black Heart then flew at him only to catch a smoke ball right to the face.

"Dahhh, I cant see." she said as she wiped her face.

'There's no way I can win a head on fight. I have to play smart and try to escape.' he thought

Rex turned back around to see Purple Heart coming right at him and ducked out of the way as her sword sailed past him. Purple heart turned around for another attack but her, Noire and anyone else within range got a nasty surprise.

"SKYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA." Rex let off a savage screech like roar which actually made the lake water vibrate.

"GAH, MY EARS!" Noire screamed as she covered her ears and head.

"UGGGH." Purple Heart grunted, in the same position as Black Heart.

Using this chance, Rex flew towards the woods but Black Heart had recovered from the onslaught to her eyes and ears and caught up with him in a flash.

"Your not getting away." she said as she grabbed him by the neck and pinned him to the ground.

Rex tried to use another screech attack but Noire tightend the grip on his neck and put a stop to that, at the same time snapping off the rest of the comm. device. Black Heart looked down at the destroyed device, taking her eyes off Rex. Rex used that chance snd generated three black energy orbs that slammed into Black Hearts back, sending out shockwaves from small explosions upon impact. The impact from the third one was enough to loosen her grip and Rex reached down and chomped right on Black Hearts hand with all force.

"GAAAAHHK." Black Heart screamed as she let go of Rex and begn waving her hand to cool the burning pain.

"This dragon is very crafty and cunning." said Neptune as she flew down beside Noire.

"That's it, this thing is dead once I catch him again." said Noire as she followed Rex into the woods.

Rex worked his way through the forest as fast as he could. Rex was doing fine when suddenly he heard a voice or shout.

"Heeeyaaaa."

Rex moved to the side and just barely dodged an attack from Nepgear, who had also transformed. She looked at Rex as if she was sorry for what she was doing but thought it had to be done in order to protect Gamindustri. Rex looked at her before hearing a click. Instinctively, Rex dived into another direction and just avoided being riddled with bullets from Lastation's CPU candidate.

"Drat." said Uni as she moved from her hiding spot but the moment she did, her and Nepgear were met with a blanket of smoke.

"Oh come on, more smokescreen?" said Uni as she began coughing.

"'cough' This dragon is 'cough,cough' definitely smart." said Nepgear as she tried to fan the smoke away.

Rex managed to maneuver his way from the candidates. He still knew he wasn't safe from danger yet. He could still sense Black Heart and Purple Heart gaining on him. He desperately wished that Sera was here so he could at least have a better chance of getting away with her to assist him. Suddenly Rex found himself right back at the lake where he met Sena in his dream and thus he had a terrifying thought.

'DAMMIT, I've been going around in a complete circle.' he thought

"Gotchya!" said the familiar voice of Lastation's CPU as she dashed out of the forest.

Rex flew backwards in hopes of avoiding her, only to get caught in the grasp of Purple Heart. Rex struggled to get free but it was hopeless, she was easily holding him.

"We've got him Histoire." Black Heart called as Histoire came into view alongside Nepgear and Uni.

Rex stopped struggling as Histoire floated in front of him but stayed a safe distance away from him. Rex went docile as he realized there was no escape from this situation he was in. His communications device was destroyed and his powers were no good at his current level. Not to mention he was caught between two CPU's their sisters. It was a certified gut-check for him with no way out.

"TyRexon, I never thought I would see you again." said Histoire as she stared at the dragon with an unreadable expression.

Rex merely looked at the oracle and completely stopped his struggles.

"It seems you have the ability to learn now. Can you understand me?" she asked

Rex merely nodded.

Histoire sighed as she looked at him with a sad expression.

"Then for what we must do, I am sorry but for Gamindustri, you must perish." said Histoire as she looked at Purple Heart and Black Heart.

Purple Heart closed her eyes and pinned Rex to the ground as Black Heart raised the tip of her sword over him.

"I'm sorry." Neptune said softly ass Black Heart prepared to strike.

panic was shown throughout Rex's eyes as he looked at what was sure to be his death. Rex's eyes began to water uncontrollably as Black Heart brought her sword towards him.

"Gyahhhhhhhh (SEEEEERAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA)."

It all happened soo fast that no one could quite follow what had happened. Black Hearts sword was sent flying into the air and Purple Heart was knocked off of Rex. Rex opened his eyes to find himself in his angels arm, sword in the other hand.

"S-Sera." Rex said quietly.

Sera smiled lightly at him and then glared at the rest of the group.

"You will not touch him...not so long as I breathe." she said

"Neptune, that's the girl from before." said Nepgear

"Seras Hikari." said Purple Heart as Black Heart picked up her sword.

Rex jumped out of Sera's arm and flew beside her as they both stared at the group.

"Miss Seras, do you understand that dragon can ensure Gamindustri's demise?" questioned Histoire

"I am aware that he could but I know he wont." she replied

"Oh really! and what makes you so sure of that?" questioned Black Heart.

Rex looked at Sera who looked at him with a smile.

"Because I trust him and he trust me. That's all we need." she replied

"What? that's got to be the stupidest thing I've heard. That dragon is going to become a monster and its our job to stop disasters before they can surface if we can." stated Uni

"Then answer me this. Does a monster risk its life to save others? does it understand people? Is a monster capable of staying loyal to someone? and most of all, does a monster understand ones heart?" she asked the group.

No one seemed to have an answer. Even Histoire was at a lost on this topic. Nepgear was struggling with herself since Rex had helped her personally. Rex decided to try a risky move and left Seras and flew towards Nepgear who noticed this and took a step back. Rex could see she was somewhat scared, not knowing what he would do and Black Heart was on guard, sword at the ready. Rex then flew towards a tree and picked up an a berry the size of a baseball. He then flew towards Nepgear slowly this time. Nepgear raise her weapon but Rex flew right by it, no hostile intentions in his eyes. He stopped right beside her weapon and held out the fruit in a friendly gesture.

"Nepgear, what are you doing? strike it." demanded Uni

Nepgear lowered her weapon into one hand and looked at the fruit. She needed to know and she needed to know now if he really was friendly. Nepgear looked at the fruit and back at TyRexon who nodded. Nepgear took the fruit and looked at her sister who had a look that said be careful. Nepgear carefully took a bite out of the fruit and a sweet tangy feeling invaded her mouth.

"Whoa, this is delicious." she said earning a lite chuckle from Rex.

Feeling more comfortable around Rex, Nepgear reached out and rubbed the side of his face earning her a what sounded like a purr from the dragon.

"You really are good aren't you?" she asked which he responded by nodding twice and earning Nepgear a giggle as he licked her head lightly.

Histoire was in absolute shock at what she was seeing. The dragon that rules the principles on Domination, Judgment and Supremacy was being extremely friendly with all that had shown no aggression towards him.

"If he really is good then why did he attack me?" asked Black Heart

"In his defense Noire, you did threaten to attack him first." said Purple Heart earning a groan from Black Heart.

"Ahahahahaahahah no stop, that tickles." Purple Heart turned around to see Nepear on her butt as Rex continued licking her cheek playfully.

Rex then got off Nepgear and flew back over to Seras who noticed that his communication device was gone.

"What happened to the translator?" she asked

Rex spoke normally to Seras but to everyone else it sounded like a dragon trying to talk, Black Heart got slightly nervous as he pointed to her however.

"W-what? does he want to fight me? because I will gladly ta..."

"You broke his translator." Seras said with a hint of anger in her voice.

Noire froze for a moment as she looked at the remains of the device on the ground. Seras merely sighed as she pulled out another device exactly like the first one and put it on Rex. She made some adjustments then turned to face the group.

"Say something to them Rex." she requested

"...Hello." he said

"Ugh, it works!" stated a surprised Purple Heart.

"Nice to be able to actually speak wit you all now. You all already know who I am I guess but just call me Rex for short okay?" spoke Rex

"Umm, okay, I'm Purple Heart but you can call me Neptune." she replied

Rex extended his hand which confused Neptune for a moment.

"Its a handshake." he replied

"Oh, I apologize." she said as she lightly shook his small hand.

"You know, you really are kind of cute." said Neptune.

"...Thanks, I guess. It feels really weird hearing you say that." said Rex.

Rex then faced Uni and Noire. The two still didn't seem to ease up around him. Rex then decided to try to get Uni to open up a little bit. He flew past the two Lastation CPU's and made his way into the woods confusing the group.

"What is he doing?" asked Noire

Seras merely shrugged until she and Nepgear spotted Rex sneaking up on Uni and Noire. Rex held a claw to his mouth signaling them to be quiet. He then floated behind them slightly while doing some spins causing Nepgear to chuckle. Sera and Purple Heart smiled at the display while Histoire didn't really know how to feel.

"What the heck is so funny Nepgear?" asked Uni

Noire turned around to see nothing as did Uni. Rex was now in front them when he slightly pulled Noire and Uni's hair. The two turned around to see nothing as Nepgear was struggling to keep from laughing and Purple Heart and Sera snerked at the sister's dismay.

"Psst, Uni, turn around." a voice whispered in Uni's ear

She turned around only to see nothing there.

"OKAY, WHOS THE WIS..."

Uni turned back only to come face to face with a pair of Dragonic silted eyes.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA." Uni screamed as she fell on her back.

Noire turned back towards everyone to see Nepgear and Rex laughing while Purple Heart was trying to control hers while Seras let off light chuckles in segments.

"Okay, since he doesn't seem hostile, I'm transforming back." said Neptune as she turned back into her normal self.

"Neptune!" Histoire scolded

"Aww Histy don't be soo pissy. If he really was bad then he wouldn't be playing around with Nep Jr. Uni or lonely heart." she replied cheerfully.

"I told you to stop calling me that." said Noire as she released her transformation.

Uni looked at Noire then Rex and released her transformation as well. Rex looked at her and flew right in front of her.

"W...what?" she asked

Rex looked up and down at the CPU candidate before smiling.

"Your really cute." he said casually.

Uni turned several shades of red at the dragons compliment.

"H...hey! don't say things like that so casually." she stuttered in embarrassment.

"I'm only speaking the truth." he replied

Uni turned away and looked at the ground with a right blush. Why was she feeling like this? he was a dragon but at the same time, something about him seemed...human. After everything she had seen from the dragon she had to wonder, was he really all dragon?

"Uni what are you blushing for?" asked Noire in a strict tone.

Rex looked up at Noire who noticed this and walked over to the dragon with a blush of embarrassment.

"I must apologize...I attacked you believing you were just another monster that didn't care...I was wrong and...I'm sorry." she said with a slight bow. "I would also like to apologize to you as well...I'm...sorry Seras." she said as she bowed to Seras.

"Its okay Lady Black Heart, I forgive you. I forgive you all actually. No one was badly hurt here so I guess we can just overlook this if it is okay with all of you." stated Rex

"Hmmm." Histoire still seemed unsure as she flew closer towards Rex.

"I can understand that you still feel cautious around me but can I make a promise with you all?" asked Rex

Seras looked at him with confusion as to try to figure out what he was thinking. The others all gave him the same look.

"Sure, as long as it doesn't involve you touching us in lewd ways." said Neptune earning a glare from Seras.

"Neptune that's just sickening anyway, I wish to show you that I can be trusted and promise to never attack humans unless they threaten Gamindustri or if I, Sera or any of you or your friends are threatened by them physically and finally, all of you, I wish to become friends with you all." he said

Seras smiled at this while the others ad surprised looks on their faces.

"Wow sweet, friends with a dragon that will become the strongest ever, count me in." said Neptune

"Well...I-I-I-it's not like I want to be your friend but if you insist then yes, I will be your...fr-f-friend." said Noire with a small smile and lite blush.

'She must be really lonely around Lastation. Maybe I should visit her and Uni every now and then.' Rex and Seras thought.

"Well...if Noire is good with it, then I guess we can be friends too." said Uni

'Wow she's too dang cute.' thought Rex.

"Of course I will be your friend. You've actually helped me out and your very nice for a dragon so I would love to." Nepgear said after releasing her transformation.

'Wow she's just as cute as Uni.' he thought

Histoire looked at the CPU's in shock but as she thought more about it, this TyRexon didn't seem any like the one that fought the True Goddess. That TyRexon was a savage beast to the end. This had a kind and gentle aura about him, no hostility whatsoever. She should give him a chance. Histoire sighed and smiled. A true smile and Rex smiled back at her.

"I would be honored...to be your friend TyRexon." she said as she shook his hand.

"Thank you and please, call me Rex." he said

"...and you all can call me Sera as well." said Seras

"In that case, call me Noire. no need to be formal around me unless we are at important events." she said

"Yepperoni and just call me Neptune or Nep." said Neptune.

After that, the group spent time talking and getting to know more about each other. Neptune told them about the trap at Rex's cave that she and IF got caught in and Rex apologized to her for that as he forgot to disarm the traps. To say that Noire and Uni were surprised that he could actually make traps like that was an understatement. As the sun began to set, the group then went their separate ways, the other CPU's assuring Rex he had nothing to worry about in their cities although it would be safe to avoid Leanbox and Lowee for now.

 _'I am here...waiting.'_

Rex stopped in his tracks as he heard the voice.

 _'Will you come...or will you leave?'_

Rex recognized the voice. It was the girl from his dreams, Sena. Seras saw he had stopped and grew concerned.

"What's wrong?" she asked

"Umm...nothing. Sera, can you head back, there's something I need to check on." he said

Seras nodded, realizing that he must have a good reason for wanting to stay out here this late. She proceeded back to the Gondola and Rex flew back the way he had came. After a few minutes he arrived back at the lake. He noticed that everything was exactly as it was in his dream. The lake was crystal clear, the full moon was reflecting off it along with the stars and you could see the lakes floor but the weird thing about it was that there were no fish.

"You came." said a voice

Rex looked towards his right and there she was. She looked exactly like she did in his dreams as she stared across the lake. She then turned to face him with her golden eyes as they met his. Rex stood in awe at the beautiful woman in front of him.

"It is good to finally meet you in person...Detorey Walton...Rex." she answered.

Rex was shocked as to how she knew his name.

"How do you know my human name?" he asked

"Because I was born specifically for you. I know you very well since I was born to be with you." she said

"Wait...what do you mean by born to be with me?" he asked

"On the day of destiny I shall met the one being that shall accept me. That being will have the heart and body of a dragon but the soul of a human." she said

Rex looked at her in shock as she basically described her.

"Rex...will you accept me?" she asked as she bent down towards him.

Rex thought about it for a moment. He felt like he and this woman were connected somehow and that he would be missing something if she vanished.

"...Yes, I accept you." he replied

"Thank you." she replied as she bent forward and kissed him on the forehead causing him to blush as he felt a strange energy enter his body.

"Please take care of me and I shall do the same for you...Torey" he said with a small smile.

 **Chapter 4 done. Well the fight didn't last too long although if it did we would be short one dragon. Rex has successfully established friendships and trust with the CPU's of Lastation and Planeptune. About two or three of the next few chapters are going to be him spending time with the CPU's and their sister's. There will also be one were he spends time with Sena and learns more about her, and be ready cause Seras and Rex will have something similar to a date and Rex will also undergo his first evolution. Until then, TyRexon, the dragon of judgment, Domination and Supremacy si...**

 **"GET THE HELL OFF MY CHAPTER REVIEW AND PREVIEW."**

 **"Gotta go."**

 **"'tch' Anyway it seems he covered most of it. There will be chapters involving Rex meeting the CPU's of Lowee and Leanbox but not till later. so until then, Daymond Sanctum OverSeer of the Platinum Sanc..."**

 **"Signing out."**

 **"DAAAMN YOU REX."**


	5. Chapter 5, Sena

Rex and Sena made their way back towards the gondola with no trouble from any monsters surprisingly. One would think a small dragon and a beautiful women would be easy prey. Sena, for some odd reason or another was now wearing a detached hood. Upon arriving at the station, the two were greeted by Seras and to Rex's surprise, the Lastation CPU's.

"Rex, who is this?" asked Seras

"Umm, this is Sena and apparently..." before he could finish, Sena spoke.

"I am here for him, to watch over him and protect him." she replied

Seras left eye twitched as she heard Sena. Rex saw that and sweat dropped slightly.

"So, a protector of sorts?" she questioned

"Yes, that and if I am using the term properly, a wife." she said

Rex's eyes widened, Seras eyes twitched and the Lastation CPU's both shouted...

"WHAAAAAAAAAAT?"

"Sena, where did that come from?" questioned Rex

"Isn't that what it means to be bonded?" she asked with a confused expression.

"Sena, there are many types of bonds but I think describing us as a married couple is a bit much." quoted Rex

"You don't want me as one of your wives?" she asked sadly

Rex began to feel bad, knowing he had said something to hurt her feelings but something she said there caught his and everybody else's attention.

"Hang on, what do you mean by one of my wives?" he asked

Noire walked over and tapped thee floating dragon on the shoulder, with a bright red blush on her face.

'Why is she blushing?' thought Rex

"Well, you see...since human males aren't very common in Gamindustri... a man can...have..."

"Multiple wives." Seras finished Noire's sentence for her.

Rex looked at the two in shock as Seras said that. What kind of policy was that and how come they never showed any signs of something like that? Rex couldn't figure it out for the love of him as he looked back at Sena who was still waiting for an answer to her question.

"Se-Sena, its not that I don't but I don't know much about you." he answered

"I see, very well." she said

Rex sighed with relief but then turned beet red the moment he looked back up. Sena had begun stripping her clothes, starting by undoing her top.

"NOOOOOO!" Everyone shouted

'What the hell has this girl been through?' thought Rex

-The Gondola-

"So where exactly are you from Sena?" asked Noire

"I originated from the darkness and the light of the zone of the heavens." she replied earning confused looks from everyone inside the gondola.

"I believe that the people of this world call it Celestia." she said

"WHAT?" Noire and Uni shouted upon hearing her.

"Wait, you were born on Celestia?" questioned Seras, earning a nod from Sena.

"Then doesn't that mean that your a..."

Before Rex could finish his statement, a pair of dark purple wings that matched Sena's dress erupted from her back. Not seeing this coming, the two unfortunate souls that were sitting beside her, Seras and Rex where pushed into the sides of the gondola by the sudden appearance of her wings.

"Yes, I am an angel... or goddess, depending on your terminology." answered Sena

"No way!" said Noire in disbelief.

"Okay, I'm getting lost here. How was she even born on Celestia and why did you show up here now of all times?" questioned Uni

Sena retracted her wings and saw Rex gasping for air a little bit. Seras also saw this but before she could react Sena reached over, picked him up, sat him on her lap and began messaging his back and stomach. Rex seemed to melt into the message as he felt himself becoming soo relaxed that he was almost inclined to fall asleep, which earned Sena a twitch of the eye from Seras.

"I cannot answer that question properly because I have been asleep for so long CPU candidate of Lastation, but I can tell you that I was originally the proposed CPU for the nation of Segaurn which now goes by the name of Planeptune." she answered

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"...It seems that this is shocking information to all of you." said Sena

"NO WAAAY!" everyone except Seras shouted.

"You were supposed to be the CPU of Planeptune?" questioned Noire

"Yes." she replied maintaining her stoic demeanor.

"Is this for real?" asked Uni

"This is indeed reality." answered Sena

Seras and Rex looked at Sena in deep thought. Rex had heard that there used to be other CPU's before Neptune, Noire, Blanc and Vert, but that as a long time ago, even for his original world, but he felt a strong connection her for some reason and he felt that he could trust her and she was telling the truth, even though they had only just met face to face almost an hour ago. Sena lightly pulled him closer and started softly singing 'my treasure' (Date a live). The tone seemed to relax everyone in the gondola, even Seras as they were enveloped in a calming purple aura. As she finished, everyone was calm and relaxed.

"Wow, that was wonderful." said Noire

"Yea, it felt like I was in a hot spring." said Uni

"Sena I have to ask, what happened to you that caused Neptune to be made the CPU of Planeptune and not you?" aked Rex

Sena maintained her stoic face but you could easily see the sadness in her eyes.

"I was born with a sickness that forced me to stay in Celestia, it took away my ability to not age or die from normal means. This kept from properly fulfilling my responsibilities as a goddess and I was shunned by many as a useless goddess. Even once my disease was no more, the damage was already done and no one supported me. Everyone deemed me as a failure even ..."

Tears began to fall fro Sena's eyes as she looked down.

"Even after I tried soo hard to show that I could be a good leader, everyone still rejected me." she finished

Suddenly she felt Rex leave her grasp and felt him nuzzle her cheek while Sera, Noire and Uni each gave her hugs.

"You don't have to worry about that anymore. There are many people out there that would except you for working hard, I believe you can be a great CPU. After all, you are surrounded by friends here." said Rex

"...Thank you, Rex." she said as she dried he tears.

-Planeptune-

The group unloaded the gondola and stepped onto the soil of Planeptune. Rex was floating in between Seras and Sena as they looked at each other.

"By the way, Neptune wants all of us to come to the basilicom tomorrow when we can." said Noire

"Huh, what does Neptune want with us?" questioned Rex

Noire merely shrugged her shoulders signaling she had no clue. Rex mentally sweat dropped at what he thought the CPU of Planeptune had up her sleeve for them.

"You said all of us, that includes you as well correct?" asked Seras

" I would assume so, not that I plan to go or anything." replied Noire causing Uni to sweat drop

'Why doesn't she just say how she really feels?' questioned Rex

"Sena, do you have anywhere to stay?" asked Seras earning her a shake confirming no.

"Would you like to come to Lastation with us for tonight?" offered Uni.

"Uni, don't just invite people into the basilicom." protested Noire

Sena looked at the Lastation rulers and back at Rex and Seras. Seras seemed to understand what she was thinking and merely sighed as she looked at Rex.

"Your call." she said

Rex looked at her with a confused expression for a moment before realizing what the situation was. Sena apparently did not want to leave his side. Upon realizing this, Rex sighed as well, sensing that this could lead to some trouble in the very near future.

"Sena, you can stay with us if you'd like." said the dragon

Sena merely nodded as the Lastation rulers gave Rex the 'is that a good idea?' look and he just merely shrugged, not knowing at all how this would turn out.

"Sena, I have to ask this but what did you mean when you said you were here for Rex?" questioned Noire

"Simply put, I have two objectives now. The first is to ensure that this nation, now known as Planeptune is properly led." she replied

'Good luck with that one.' snirked Noire

"My primary objective however is to ensure nothing shall happen to Rex for as long as I am living." said Sena

"Can I ask why?" questioned Uni

"I have a strong feeling when I am near him and it hurts whenever I am apart from him. I believe that we are somehow connected one way or another. It also seems that Seras Hikari has also established a link with Rex." noted Sena

Rex looked at Sena with a barely noticeable blush on his face and Noire and Uni just went wide eyed.

"YOU LIKE THE TYREXON?" questioned the surprised CPU's of Lastation.

Sena looked at them with a strange look before walking over to Rex who was confused at what she was doing until she suddenly picked him up and licked his forehead lightly. Seras eyes went blank for a second while the CPU's eyes went completely white. Rex was frozen with the brightest blush in the world as he stared in shock at Sena after what she just did. Sena then placed Rex back down and looked at the rest of the group as if nothing had happened.

"Is that what you do to someone you like?" she questioned

Right after she asked that, everyone flat out fainted, Rex falling first followed by the Lastation CPU's. Sena and Seras were the only ones still standing. Seras walked over towards Sena and stopped right in front of her, her expression remaining stoic.

"Do you know how to show someone proper affection?" she asked the angel

Sena thought for a second before asking, "What is proper affection?"

Seras left eye twitched as she let out a sigh before looking back at Sena.

"That wasn't it, don't ever do that again okay!" she said in a strangely calm tone earning a nod from Sena.

After recovering from that little ordeal, the Lastation residents transformed and proceeded back to their home nation, agreeing to meet at Planeptunes basilicom tomorrow morning. Sena, Seras and Rex were making their way to Seras apartment when...

'grooowwwwll'

Rex and Seras stopped and looked at Sena, who was looking at her stomach.

"Sounds like someones hungry." said Rex before his stomach followed suite.

"It seems I am not the only one." said Sena as she looked over at Rex.

Seras looked at the two and chuckled slightly.

"I'll make you both something to eat once we get back home okay." stated Seras before her stomach also joined in causing her to blush as Rex and Sena looked at her.

"...I haven't eaten since dinner last night." said Seras

Rex looked at both the ladies before him before smiling slightly.

"Seras, you mind if I cook?" he asked earning a weird look from Seras and a look of slight surprise from Sena.

"Well, I know you can cook some but are you sure about this Rex?" she asked

"You must be tired having to go to Lowee most of the day and then ended up saving my life back there." Rex stated which caught Sena's attention.

"Saved your life! who attacked you?" she asked with some unusual hostility.

"Oh ummm, don't worry Sena, its been resolved, so...no need to worry about that." said Rex nervously.

"When you say it like that it causes me more worry then before." she said with a sigh as they continued home.

-Seras home-

Rex was in the kitchen putting the final touches on what looked like it should be a feast for royalty and not a common meal. He was flying from pan to pan to pan and regulating the temperature as needed while stirring the food so it wouldn't burn. Sena and Seras watched in slight awe as Rex raced his small body around the kitchen at break neck speed.

"I didn't think that something soo small could move like this." said Sena

"Agreed." replied Seras

"Houston, we have liftoff." Rex declared as he launched portions of the food into the air above three plates.

Rex spewed a small amount of flame at the food while it was still airborne, cooking it slightly more. Rex then sliced a large steak into multiple tiny pieces, which fell onto of the rice that had landed on the plates, along with a variety of vegetables. The lobster then landed in the center of the stove where a spinning bowl was. Once the spinning slowed down, Rex chopped the tail and used a grater to spread the meat over the rice that was off to the side on a large plate.

"Mademoiselle, se magnific. Dinner is ready." Rex said as he took a slight bow.

Sena and Seras looked at the grand display before noticing two boxes behind Rex.

"Rex, where did you learn how to do that and what is in the boxes?" asked Seras

"I picked it up Sera and as for the boxes, those come later." he replied

Seras gave Rex an unreadable look before looking back at her plate. It looked good but how exactly did it taste? She put just a little bit of soy sauce on it and then took a spoon full of the rice, steak and vegetables into her mouth. She opened her eyes slightly wide at the variety of flavors that she had just taken in, it was a terrific blend. She had never tasted this kind of food before but she liked...no, loved it.

"This is amazing! what is it?" she asked Rex

"Its a special type a food I learned to make in my past." he replied

"This really is good. I don't think I've ever had anything close to this before." Sena said as before taking a sip of her tea.

"The Tea is well made and warm as well." said Sena

"Rex, where you a cook in the past?" asked Seras

"Well somewhat, that was my second job before I started my other line of work." he said as he scratched the back of his head sheepishly.

"What was your other line of work?" asked Seras

"...I was in the army, and died on a mission." he replied sadly.

"Oh...I apologize." said Seras

"As do I. I was going to ask that same question." Sena said as she bowed her head slightly, hitting the edge of the table and grunting slightly.

"Its okay both of you really." Rex said as he sweat dropped at Sena's earlier action.

"Besides, think of it this way. If that didn't happen then we most likely would never have met and believe me...I am very grateful to have met both of you at all." said Rex earning a pair of rare smiles from the girls.

"Well then, shall we continue in this imperial feast?" questioned Sena

"Yes we shall." both Rex and Seras replied simultaneously.

After finishing off their dinner, Rex opened up the two boxes to reveal a pair of small ice cream cakes he had special ordered himself. Seras and Sena questioned how he got the orders in, only for them to earn a nervous chuckle from Rex as he scratched the back of his head, thus earning him a sigh from the two women. Once they had finished their dessert, Seras decided to take the shower first. Sena sat down on the couch and insisted that Rex sat on her lap which he tried to talk his way out of. You probably already know how that turned out. So Rex ended up on Sena's lap despite his protest. He couldn't say he didn't like it but being this close to her still made him nervous. Rex then heard something that sounded like singing and upon taking a closer listen to it, he discovered it was Sena singing lowly.

 _"This Carousal, takes us round and round."_

 _"This lovely way of life"_

 _"You cant tell up from down"_

 _"Having soo much fun"_

 _"We forgot to take, where these crossroads taaaakken uuuus"_

 _"Oh hey, here we come"_

 _"This Carousal, spins us round soo much"_

 _"Sometimes you don't know ohhhh"_

 _"When we can get off"_

 _"Its only just begun"_

 _"welcome to this wild, maze, of, life"_

"Wow Sena, you have a beautiful singing voice." said Rex

"You really think so?" she asked

"Yep, definitely." he replied

Sena Smiled as she hugged him lightly as they continued watching TV. A few minutes later, the bathroom door opened up to reveal Seras in her night gown.

"Sena, I'm done." she said

Sena let Rex up as she made her way to the shower.

"Do you need anything?" asked Seras

"I may need some assistance starting the water miss Seras." she replied

"Please just call me Sera and okay, come with me." she said as she lead Sena into the bathroom.

After about a minute and a half, Seras emerged from the bathroom and took a seat next to Rex.

"She has a nice voice." she said surprising Rex slightly.

"You heard that?" questioned Rex

"Yes, but it was really low so I had to listen carefully to hear some bits and pieces of it." she said as she scooted closer to Rex and looked at the TV.

Seras and Rex sat quietly as they watched TV until Rex noticed for some reason Seras was lightly patting her lap while looking at him from the side of her eyes. Rex was very confused for a moment until it hit him like a ton of bricks. Rex turned soo red you could see the steam coming out his ears. Sena was in her supposedly nomal clothing when she did this but Seras was in her see through night gown which was a different story. Not wanting to upset her Rex moved over onto her lap as he found herself wrapped in her warm embrace.

"You had a rough day today didn't you?" she asked

"...Yea, we could say that." he said as he relaxed a bit.

"Lets all try to be more careful from now on okay?" she suggested

"Yea, definitely." he replied as he closed his eyes

Sena then stood up and placed him lightly on the couch and put a blanket over him before looking at the bathroom door.

'I'll leave him with you just for tonight ' thought Seras as she proceeded to her bedroom.

-Morning-

To say that this morning started off very awkward would be the understatement of the century. When Rex woke up, he discovered Sena Sleeping with him in her embrace, but that wasn't the awkward part. Turns out Sena didn't have a night gown thus she slept in a set of bra and panties. Needless to say, Rex nearly had a heart attack when he woke up. Seras came out to see Sena in her bare essentials and almost popped a blood vessel at the scene. The trio was now on their way to Planeptunes basilicom, Seras giving a lecture to Sena as they were walking.

"I see, so it isn't healthy to sleep like that." said Sena

Rex watched the display with a sweat drop before catching sight of two familiar figures just a little ways ahead of them. Rex flew ahead and taped the younger Lastation sister on the shoulder causing her to turn around.

"Hi Uni." said Rex

"Gyaaa." Uni shouted in surprise

"Whoa, what in the heck?" Rex squeaked after Uni's sudden shout startled him.

"Whoa sorry Rex, still not used to seeing a talking dragon." said the Lastation candidate

"That's an understatement, you actually startled me as well." said Noire as she put her sword away.

After Seras and Sena caught up with them, the group proceeded towards Planeptunes basilicom. The reason for Sena coming was basically to introduce her to the sisters of Planeptune although Rex couldn't shake the feeling that this was a bad idea, Sena meeting her nations current CPU and candidate. Upon arriving at the basilicom, Rex went in first and received one of the rudest welcomes ever. An axe thrown directly at him, which he quickly moved to the side to avoid as it went out the door, just missing Noire.

"Whoa!" shouted a startled Rex.

"Who the hell threw that?" demanded an angry Noire.

"The hell is this thing doing in the basilicom?" questioned an angry voice.

The group looked towards the source of the voice and saw the transformed Lowee CPU.

"Of course it had to be White Heart that fl...huh?"

Noire was cut off by a strange whistling sound. A lance was thrown at Rex who turned around to see it but had no time to dodge it. Suddenly a hand reached over and caught the lance by the shaft just about three feet away from Rex who looked over and saw that Sena had caught the lance, with one hand. The rest of the group turned to where the lance was thrown from and saw a transformed Green Heart.

"Indeed, but how did that person just catch my...Noire! why are you with them and that dragon?" questioned Green Heart upon seeing her fellow CPU and her sister among the group.

"What's with you two? this is rather reckless of you Vert, to go throwing weapons inside the basillicom, although I cant say too much about Blanc." said Noire.

"Shut the hell up, besides I don't believe that its normal for a dragon to just stroll into a basilicom and...hang on, did that thing just speak a minute ago?" questioned white Heart

"Yes I did." Rex answered, slightly irritated that he was attacked with a lance and axe as soon as he entered the building. 'You would think either Neptune or Nepgear would have told them about me by now.' thought the dragon.

"Hey, no attacking friends in my house." said Neptune as she jumped over the railing on the stairs.

'Speak of the devil and she shall appear' thought Rex

"Goodness, Rex are you hurt?" asked a concerned Nepgear.

"I'm fine, thanks Nepgear." he replied.

Vert and Blanc looked at the scene before them in shock as they tried to process what it was they were seeing exactly.

"Hey Vert, Blanc. The two of you don't need to be so hostile. TyRexon is actually very friendly." said Noire

"Noire...your actually defending me?" Rex asked with slight surprise.

"Wha...don't flatter yourself...It...it's not like I care about your safety or anything." she said with a blush.

'Wow she needs to be more honest with herself, but she does have a certain cuteness to her and it helps that she is really pretty as well.' thought Rex

"See Nowa, this is why you..."

"Shut up, shut up, SHUT UUUUP. That's two strikes already for you Neptune and I'm gonna stuff you full with egg plants." Noire said as her anger turned into an evil smirk.

"Eg...eggp plants?" said Neptune with a scared face also earning a chuckle from Rex.

"Hey you, wipe that smirk off your face right this minute." Noire demanded as she pointed at said dragon.

Vert and Blanc, seeing how it seemed that Rex as he was now called was a friendly being., released their transformations.

"'Hmph' now I feel like I wasted my time rushing here." said Blanc

"Indeed, although I am curious as to what happened here the other day. Was that your doing by any chance?" Vert asked the small dragon.

"Yes that was me. My powers ended up flaring out of control due to some problems but I'll tell you guys about that in a minute, first I think a few more introductions are in order." said Rex

"Yea Rexy, I was about to ask about the new beauty you got with ya." said Neptune

"The nation...its crying." said Sena

"Crying?" stated a confused Neptune.

"It should be doing a lot more then crying with its good for nothing goddess." said Noire

"Ouch, once again shots fired by madam lonely heart." replied Neptune

"Why you!" Noire was ready to blow.

"Anyway..." Seras stooped the ridiculousness from spiraling out of control.

"Oh right, my names Neptune also know as Purple Heart, CPU of Planeptune." she said earning a slight glare from Sena.

"Ummm, why is she giving me the glare of death?" she asked while chuckling nervously.

"Umm, I'm Nepgear. The CPU candidat of Planeptune and Neptunes younger sister." said Nepgear.

"Younger sister? you seem much more mature then then your ditzy airhead of a sister." said Sena, maintaining her stoic expression.

"NEPUUUU." Neptune screamed in shock, catching Sena's attention.

"What was that?" she asked Rex

"That's a question...I have no answer to." he replied with a sweat drop.

"I am Vert, lso known as Green Heart. CPU of Leanbox and most mature of the goddesses." she said as her chest made the usual 'boing' noise.

"...I think conceited would be the word for you." Sena said, still keeping her stoic face.

"Ahhh!" Vert gasped in shock as Blanc chuckled a little.

'Dang that was harsh and way blunt.' thought Rex.

"I'm Blanc, also known as White Heart. I am the CPU of Lowee." she said in her usual tone, earning her an approving nod from Sena.

"My name is Sena, I also go by the name Violet Heart." she replied as her wings erupted from her back, catching everyone who wasn't on the gondola with her off guard. "...and I was the first assigned Console Patron Unit of the nation Segaurn, which now goes by the name of Planeptune."

The room went so silent you could hear a caterpillar creep on by.

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?" shouted Neptune, Nepgear, Vert and Blanc.

Rex and Seras face palmed.

'Here we go.' thought Rex

 **Chapter done. I know we said we were going to do Vert and Blanc later but I needed to get that done with, be on the lookout for more updates.**

 **Daymond Sanctum, OverSeer of the Platinum Sanctum signing out.**


	6. Chapter 6, Dragons

"Well this is gonna be hard to explain." said Rex

Sena just told all the CPU's in the room that she was meant to be the CPU of Planeptune. All the CPU's eyes were white as fresh bed sheets. Sena retracted her wings and just merely looked at the current CPU's before walking back to Seras and Rex.

"Was I not supposed to say that?" questioned Sena

Seras merely sighed before Rex explained.

"I think it would have been better to hold off on the fact that you were supposed to lead this nation." said Rex

"I see, the time wasn't right." she said

"Whoa whoa whoa whoa whoa, she was supposed to rule my nation?" questioned Neptune

"I am sorry to say this, but the way this nation is now is a joke and it appears that its CPU does not care for it one bit. This is unacceptable!" Sena said with some form of anger in her voice.

"Wait that's not true, we are trying our best to improve Planeptune...sometimes." said an unsure Nepgear.

Sena glared at Nepgear for a moment before turning back to Neptune.

"Do you have anything to say about your nation Purple Heart?" questioned Sena

"Meh, our nations just fine. There's no need to worry about trivial matters like that." said Neptune with a cheerful attitude.

Rex immediately saw where this was going and quickly flew in front of Sena.

"Sena please don't let this get to you, Neptune's always been somewhat of a slob, that's why all of us are trying our best and doing what we can to improve Planeptune and make it a better place to live." said Rex

Sena smiled at Rex's reply and nodded in approval.

"Then I shall improve this nation as it new temporary CPU." she said

"Yea that sounds...hold the dragon, what?" said Neptune with wide eyes.

Rex's eyes shot up as Seras face palmed before regaining her composure. The other CPU's went back to the white eyes again at Sena's declaration.

"What! no no no you cant do that." said Nepgear.

"Relax CPU candidate of Planeptune, your lazy slack off sister will still be CPU but I will become the second CPU." she said

"Two full fledged CPU's ruling one nation, is that possible?" questioned Seras

"I don't know, I've never heard of something like that taking place in this dimension." said Noire catching Rex's attention.

"Oh that's right, it happened in the Ultradimension when Neptune got sent there and ended up with Plutia and Peashy as the CPU's of that worlds Planeptune." said Rex earning shocked looks from almost everyone in the room.

"Yep, that's 100 perce...hold the phone, how do you know about all that? I'm pretty sure that was before your time." said Neptune

"I read about it in this." Rex said as he pulled a book out of nowhere titled 'HDN V'.

'Where did he pull that out from?' thought Uni as Rex tossed the book over to Neptune and Nepgear.

Nepgear caught it and almost lost her balance but Neptune caught her by the waist to keep her up. The two sister looked in awe at the sheer size of the book.

"This is on big book. Makes Histy's tome look like a children's novel." said Neptune

Nepgear looked in the book and saw that all their adventures from the deity of sin all the way up to their battle with Rei Rights were recorded in it.

"Wow, someone actually wrote all this?" questioned Uni as she stood next to Nepgear and read some pages.

"You mind if we hold on to this for a bit there Rexy boy? I wanna see how awesome of a main character this Fanfic wrote in this book of theirs." asked Neptune

"Neptune quite breaking the fourth wall." said Rex

"Awe it was made to be broken, just ask the OverSeer Daymond." she said

"Neptune I am going to erase you from this Fic if you say my name out of context again and I'll make Rex and Noire the main couple along with Seras and Sena by his side."

"NEPU, you cant do that." She shouted

"WHA, A-A COUPLE...WITH REX." Noire shouted in embarrassment.

"Don't worry, I have a surprise for all of you."

Everyone paused for a moment before Seras spoke.

"Can we get back on track now. So why exactly did you ask all of us to come here?" asked Seras

"Yea Neptune, what's going on?" asked Rex

Neptune hopped away from her sister and over to the center of the group.

"Okay so there are two reasons. The first is...PARRRRRRTTTTTYYYY." She said as she pumped her fist to the sky.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"...I'm leaving, bye." Blanc said as she made her way to the door before Neptune stopped her.

"Although that will have to wait. Last night there was some strange surge of energy that went all through Planeptune and fried a large number of electronics around the nation and caused the nation to go completely black." she said

"A nation wide power outage, that's rare." said Seras

"Do you know what caused it?" asked Sena

"We don't know the direct cause of the power outage but we've recently detected a strange source of power waves coming from a few miles outside the Virtual Forest and we were wondering if you all would come along with us to see what it is." said Nepgear

"Why would you need all of us for something like that?" questioned Uni.

"Well you see there Noire two..."

"Don't say that." Noire said

"The energy actually felt the same as Rexys over there." Neptune said as she pointed to Rex.

Rex's eyes widened in surprise upon hearing this. An energy that was the same as his, that could only be one of two dragon, Thanatos or Feyranard, if it was a dragons signature at all. Those were the only two beings Rex could think of since they were both celestial dragons as well, or it could be one of the stones that were necessary for his evolution to take place. Rex looked to see everyone in the room looking at him suspiciously.

"Not me, I was with Sena and Seras the whole night." he said

"Oh, I see...wait, what?" Nepgear said with wide eyes.

"Oh, you sly dragon, sneaking it in with two ladies like Sera and Sena you dog." Neptune said with a weird smile.

"What the hell! get you mind out the gutter, both of you." Rex said as he bopped Neptune over the head with a head-butt.

"NEPU! why did you only hit me?" she asked

"Because Nepgear's too cute." Rex said casually

"Ohh...my" Nepgear had a blush as bright as a rose.

"NEPU, jerk, meanie, criminal." said Neptune as she flailed her arms around wildly.

"Hey watch where your swin...ahhh."

In the midst of her tantrum, Rex got struck by a right hook that caught him on the cheek and sent him flying into Nepgear who managed to catch him.

"Goodness, are you alright?" asked Nepgear

"Ow my cheek. Dammit Neptune, watch where you swing, you could have cracked my jaw." said Rex before Nepgear began rubbing it softly.

"Ahhh, thanks Nepgear, you really are an angel." said Rex to receive a blush from the CPU candidate.

Neptune caught glimpses of Seras and Sena both glaring at her like she was a major enemy. As Neptune was about to say something the door opened to reveal IF and Compa.

"What's with all the noi, what the hell are you doing with that thing Nepgear?" questioned IF as she drew her qartars and Compa merely backed up behind IF.

"I have a name IF." said Rex who was still being held by Nepgear.

The two new guest froze in shock upon learning that he could talk. Nepgear explained to the two that Rex was actually very nice and he means no harm to anyone. It was then that she noticed that Rom and Ram had entered the room and heard her explanation so she didn't have to tell the story again.

"Ahhh boo, how come Nepgear gets a dragon for a pet? and a talking one at that." complained Ram.

"I am nobodies pet." he replied

"He looks cute." said Rom causing Rex to scratch the back of his head sheepishly.

"Ehehehe, thanks Rom." he said with a nervous chuckle

-cue Trinity 7, Eternal darkness-

"Anyway, we should probably look into what caused that power surge." said Uni

"I think I may know what it was." responded Rex as he flew out of Nepgears arms and onto a nearby chair before seeing Histoire come in which he gave a nod to her.

"What do you mean." asked Vert

"Neptune, you said the energy signature matched mine correctly?" he questioned the CPU.

"Yepperoni, it was the same as when we first saw you but with more force." she said

"Wait, this little guy was the cause of that city wide power outage?" questioned IF

"No, I was asleep at the time so I didn't really know anything was happening until now." Rex replied

"So what caused the city to lose power?" asked Blanc

"There are two ways that this energy could knockout the cities power and since you said it matched my energy Neptune, I pray its the first one." said Rex

"What is it?" questioned Noire who was getting slightly impatient.

"The first is that the leftover energy from when I fought a giant Fenrir was gathering and condensing itself and created a Cipher Crystal." said Rex

"Cipher...Crystal! what's that?" asked Compa

"It is a type of Crystal that can help me with my evolution. What you all see right now is my baby form. If I absorb energy from these crystals it can push me further to evolving." Rex answered

"So there basically like level up items just for you." said Neptune

"That's about it." he answered

"What about the other theory?" asked Noire

Rex gulped slightly and this did not go unnoticed by Sena or Seras, who had stayed quiet since Rex began talking.

"It could be...that another celestial dragon has arrived here and is attempting to find a source of food." he said surprising everyone.

"What other dragons are there?" asked Seras

"Album the dragon of light, and Vanatos the dragon of darkness." Sena replied before Rex could.

"Wow Sena, how did you know about those two?" asked Rex

"I have encountered both of them a long time ago." she replied

"Whoa, so the 3rd CPU of my nation has met the most powerful dragons to breathe?" questioned Neptune.

Apparently she said something that ticked Sena off somehow because she cast her one of the most savage death glares every seen. Neptune started sweating bullets as she looked into Sena's now cold as steel murderous glare.

"Umm, wha...what? did I say something wrong there?" she asked

"You dare refer to me by a number! you have a lot of guts Purple Heart." she said coldly as two small drone like objects appeared beside her.

"Umm Sena, if I may, I don't have any memory of you in the history of Gamindustri." said Histoire

"Because the true goddess desired to keep my existence hidden from the world since she thought I would not recover from my disease." answered Sena

"Disease?" question the confused Tome along with Rom and Ram.

Sena explained to the three that she was unable to use her powers. Histoire was surprised to hear that she was originally supposed to rule Planeptune and was searching through her archives to find some data on her.

"Please do not bother Histoire, you will not find any information on myself in your archives." she said

"So anyway, about this energy thing?" said IF

"I think it would be for the best to see it for ourselves." suggested Seras

"Indeed, it would be troublesome if this spread across Gamindustri and cut the power to all of our cities." said Vert

"You just don't want your games to get fried." called Blanc

-end eternal darkness-

"Regardless, I suggest we do look into this energy to see if it could be a threat or friend." said Seras

The group nodded in agreement with Seras. As they exited the room IF pulled Rex to the side and gave the small dragon a glare.

"Is something the matter IF?" asked Rex

"Look, I don't know how you can do all this you seem to doing, but I swear if you do anything to hurt Nepgear, Nep or anyone else then it will be the last thing you..." before she could finish Rex cut her off.

"I wont hurt them. Like Sera and Sena the CPU's are precious friends to me and I wont let anything happen to them, I made a promise to them after all." he said with a smile.

"What kind of promise?" asked the curious IF.

"That I wouldn't let anything happen to them or bring harm to them or their friends, that includes you IF and Compa as well." he replied

IF's gave softened considerably after hearing that. She felt as if she could trust what the young dragon was saying. She let her hostility for him fade slightly before giving him a serious look.

"I hope you can keep your word." she said

"For everyone's sake, I have to." replied Rex as they went out the door.

-Mysterious Cavern-

"Whoa check this place out, theres water all over the place and the rocks are all slippery and shiny." said Neptune

The group had come across a what appeared to be a limestone cavern. Rex flew around some flowing water and sensed a strange energy flowing from it. Sena came next to him and put her hand in the water but quickly pulled it out as if she was set on fire.

"This stream has been contaminated by an strange energy." she said as she wiped her hand clean of the water.

"Not just the stream, look over there." said Seras as she pointed deeper into the cavern.

Along mutiple places were large crystals radiating a thick purple and black energy.

"Yeowza, what are those?" said Neptune

"Are those the crystals you were speaking of?"asked Vert

"No, those are void energy crystals." said Rex with slight fear in his voice.

"What does that mean?" asked Noire

"GRRRRGGGGGAAAAAAHHHHHHH."

An ear splitting roar suddenly pierced the groups ears. Sena looked into the darkness of the cavern and caught sight of something that scared even her.

"We should leave, now." she replied

"Scary." said Rom

Rex looked towards where Sena was looking and began to feel a powerful presence going furthur into the cave. Seras apparently felt it to because her hand was on her sword, ready for a fight.

"What's going on?" asked Nepgear

"A celestial dragon is here." said Sena

"What! Seriously?" questioned Noire

'Great, why did one of them have to show up here now. Neptune and the others dont have a prayer of beating it. I really needed to evolve before we came across something like another celestial dragon.' thought Rex

"Anyway, we should probably..."

Before Seras could finish she sensed a presence behind her. Moving quickly, she drew her sword and slashed straight across cutting a giant lizards throat. the group watched the beast writhe in agony before dispersing into bits.

"Lizard Men." she said as she put her blade away.

"It seems that this is their home. They seem to be possessed." said Sena

"We should all becareful while we ae here. I'm guessing tat this energy in this cave is making them go wild." said Nepgear

Rex began getting a weird feeling about this place as they proceeded deeper into the cavern. Something was very wrong and Rex knew it, he could feel it in his gut. Suddenly a strange liquid landed on Sena and everyone paused.

"What's that?" asked Noire

Sena wiped the substance off her shoulder with her gloved hand and rubbed her fingers together.

"It appears to be saliva." she replied

Rex suddenly went pale as he looked up and saw a sight that made his heart sink.

"Everyone, don't move." he whispered

Everyone looked up slowly and saw a creepy sight. Hundreds of lizard men were clinging to the ceiling and all their eyes were now locked onto the group.

"eeep!" Rom gasped as she covered her mouth

Nepgear gasped and quickly stopped all her movements along with everyone else. Sena maintained her composure and whispered something in Rex's ear. Rex looked art her in shock for a moment before nodding. He then started hovering over to IF very slowly and whispered something into her ear. IF looked at him in surprise but then smiled slightly.

"Everyone listen up, IF's gonna make a move and draw their attention to her for a moment. Once you see IF move shield your eyes and ears as best as you can." Rex whispered just loud enough so the rest of the group could hear him.

"What are you planning on doing?" asked Vert in a low tone.

Before Rex could answer her, IF made her move. All the lizards attention went towards her.

"SHIELD YOUR EYES, NOW!" Rex shouted as he hit the ground, covering his ears and shutting his eyes tight as Sena flew in front of IF who flopped down to the ground and cover her ears and closed her eyes tight as well. Everyone else turned away from the scene while shielding their eyes and ears as well.

"PHOTON FLARE!"

Suddenly there was a loud bang which was still heard by the group thanks to the caverns echo followed by a blinding light that the others were still able to see slightly. Once the light had faded somewhat, everyone opened their eyes to see all the lizards literally running off ledges into the water or into the rock walls of the cavern as if they had just been blinded.

"Let us proceed with haste." said Sena as she hovered ahead of the group.

"What was that?" asked Blanc

"Sena used an attack that disorientated anything that saw or heard it." said Rex

The group continued running until suddenly they came to gigantic open room. The room was about the size of two basilicoms.

"Huh, who's that?" asked Compa as she pointed to the center of the room.

In the middle of a large hole was what appeared to be a man in his late teens to early twenties. He stood exactly six feet tall,wore all black and had long obsidian hair that gave a shine.

"He looks kinda funny." said Ram

Rex took a second to examine him and noticed Neptune running up towards him. Once she got up close enough she noticed something very wrong. His skin seemed to be scaled somewhat and his hands were...claws?

"Ummm hey mister...creature guy, what are you up to here?" she asked the man.

Seras looked at the scene with an extreme amount of uneasiness building up in her head and stomach. This only got wrose as she the normally stoic Sena with a slightly panicked expression.

"Rex, tell her to get away from him, he's not human." said Sena

The others besides Rex and Seras gave her a confused expression. Rex began sweating until his eyes widened to the size of plates.

"NEPTUNE RUN AWAY QUICK!" he shouted

Neptune turned towards the group and back to the man who had now opened his eyes to reveal black sicilas with crimson pupils that had black dragonic slits in them.

"NEPU?" Neptun looked at the man in a confused panic.

"THAT'S VANATOS." Rex shouted causing everyone to look on with a sense of fear as a strange energy erupted from the man.

"This energy! its the same force that blacked out the city." said Nepgear

"Threat verified, engage to destroy." said the man

Suddenly his body turned pitch black with a purple and black aura around him as Neptune was blown backwards by a shockwave. First a gigantic tail that took up half the hole appeared from behind the shadow, next were four humungous wings that stretched close to the cieling of the room. The body then started growing and growing. Two sets of horns appeared on the face as the creature grew, two on the sides and two frontal ones on the top of its head and an extra appeared at the end of its snout, like a triceratops. It now stood on all fours as Blade-like spikes erupted from its arms and legs. The tail also developed a blade-like end which cut through multiple rocks.

"GRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGHHHHHHHHH."

The beast roared as a blast of energy shot through the room, sending the group backwards and sending Neptune skyward, crashing into the ceiling. Everyone looked at the beast to see a gigantic dragon-like black and purple creature almost as big as the room with a mencing presence in front of them.

"Darkness dragon, Vanatos." said a frieghtened Rex

"Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrr...GRRRRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH."

 **Can you say overkill? Celestial dragon appears and is ready for a fight. Things have just picked up and I am still in my baby stage. How are we gonna get out of this one? Until nex...**

 **"AGAIN! YOUR SUPPOSED TO BE FACING NEAR CERTAIN DOOM RIGHT NOW AND YOUR HERE DOING THE CLOSING STATEMENTS"**

 **"Hey, the readers love me. I am a dragon after all."**

 **"Get out before I call Sena in here and tell her tht you used to be a pervert."**

 **"Used to, and if you do then I'll tell Blake and Alma Elma that..."**

 **-Blake Belladonna enters the room-**

 **"Tell me what?"**

 **"What the fuck! Why is she here?"**

 **"Good question, arent you supposed to be with Duncan Verser right now?"**

 **"Well i was but then i got word that SOMEONE was spying on the three of us."**

 **-Gives evil glare at Daymond-**

 **"0.0...and on that note I think I'll be safer facing Vanatos."**

 **-Rex quickly leaves the room-**

 **"Eheheheh, wait you made it sound like someone else was..."**

 **-Yang enters with a evil smile-**

 **"So your the OverSeer who was spying on us."**

 **'Oh fuck'**

 **"Prepare yourself."**

 **-both Blake and Yang lunge at me, weapons ready-**

 **"Hold it wait a second theres a rea...GHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA."**

 **"Well since Daymond cant do it this time, TyRexon dgon who rules the principles of domination, supremacy and judgement signing out."**


	7. Chapter 7 Vs Vanatos

"GRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"

The group looked on with scared expressions as they witnessed the gargantuan beast before them. Neptune managed to pull herself out of the ceiling and made her way back to the rest of the group, holding her arm.

"Neptune, are you okay?" asked a concerned Nepgear.

"Ill live, but that really hurt a lot." she answered.

"Everyone, it is best we retreat quickly." said Sena

"...I am afraid that is no longer possible at the moment." said Vert

Everyone looked back at where she was looking and to their horror, the entrance was now completely caved in.

"Great, now what do we do?" questioned Uni

The group turned back towards the monstrous dragon to see it glaring at them.

"Doesn't seem like it's giving us many options." said IF as she drew her qartars.

"No wait, we cant beat him." said Rex as he tried to stop IF.

"It doesn't look like its giving us much choice, here it comes." shouted Noire

The gigantic dragon threw itself forward. The CPU's and their sisters all transformed, Sena's wings sprouted out as she took to the air carrying Seras under her arms alongside the CPU's. Rex barely managed to get away from the dragon before it crushed him. He looked over to the group and saw Purple Heart seemed to be a little out of it.

"Neptune, are you okay?" he asked

"I'm okay...I think. Still trying to shake off that blow into the ceiling." she said

Noire made the first move as she moved to the side of Vanatos. She attempted to swipe sideways at his legs but to her surprise her sword merely bounced off his skin.

"What the! what's this guy made of? Granite!" she questioned

"Normal attacks wont work on it." said Sena as she fired an electro ball at Vanatos only for it to not even phase him.

"Okay, then lets try this. Blaze break!"

Neptune launched a large ball of fire from her sword which collided into Vanatos's face but that only got its attention. Showing no signs of even feeling hurt from the attack, the dragon charged at Purple Heart. With nowhere to move to, Purple Heart stood her ground and attempted to stop it with a barrier but the barrier didn't even last a second before breaking. Vanatos then used its large head and rammed her straight across the cavern wall.

"NEPTUNE!" screamed a horrified Nepgear.

Vanatos jumped back into the center and left Neptune backfirst against the wall, seriously injured, clothes torn in multiple places and barely able to stand.

"Ugggggggghh." she groaned as she sank to her knees.

"Dammit, this things way too big." said Blanc

Noire tried attacking again but this time she used venom fencer hoping to do some damage, but before the attack could even land, multiple blades erupted from the spot Black Heart was going for. She managed to avoid most of them but one hit its mark and stabbed her right through the shoulder, drawing a lot of blood.

"GAH." she yelped in pain.

Vanatos let off a roar and suddenly white lighting shot from the blades and straight into Black Hearts body before she was thrown into the ground from the force of the electricity.

"NOIRE NOOO." cried Uni as attempted to help her sister.

'POW'

"AHHH"

Uni took a shot from the dragons claw the moment she got close enough to Noire and was sent right into the wall where Neptune was still recovering. Seeing her best friend get knocked around like that angered Nepgear. She took higher to the air and aimed her MPBL downwards at Vanatos.

"Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaa."

Nepgear fired a large laser from her gun which made contact with Vanatos, creating a large cloud of dust.

"Nice shot Nepgear." said Ram

"What are you guys doing? get away from there." demanded Rex

Before Nepgear could say anything, one of Vanatos's wings flew into her and sent the CPU candidate to the ground in a heap. Purple Heart managed to pull herself from her kneed position on the wall and tried to attack the dragon once more.

"Critical Edge!" she shouted and tried to slash the beast only for her blade to just merely scrap his hard scales. The dragon then smacked her away with a backhanded swing, causing her to skid along the cavern floor and stop right beside Black Heart who was struggling to get back to her feet.

"This is getting us nowhere." said Black Heart

"Our attacks are having absolutely no affect on this dragon at all." said Purple Heart

"Liner Divider!" called Sena

Suddenly, what looked like a green energy shield formed in front of Sena as she charged up an attack. She fired a laser into it but it split into eight bigger lasers upon coming in contact with the energy shield. All of them connected with there target, creating multiple explosions.

"Holy crap!" said Uni as the others looked on.

"Well that was impressive." said Black Heart

"Yes, that should at least cause some damage to that thing, no matter how big it is." said Purple Heart

'I wouldn't be so sure of that. Sena's attack was powerful but not enough to subdue a celestial dragon.' thought Rex

Sena, seemingly sensing what was coming, quickly took to the air just narrowly avoiding a claw swipe from the giant dragon which still looked almost unharmed but Sena's attack did do a little bit of damage to the dragon of darkness. Seras took her chance to attack seeing that the beast had its attention on Sena.

"Hiyyyyaaaaaaaaaa."

Seras began swinging her blade at high speeds sending out black burst of energy at the dragon, each on releasing black particles with each hit. The dragon then looked over at Seras as she stopped the attack and quickly moved to avoid being stomped on. Rex then tried his hand at it, creating ten large black energy orbs and forcing them at Vanatos but they hardly did anything at all.

"No good, he just completely ignored it." said Rex

Vanatos then raised it's head up and roared. As it did, multiple obsidian jet black energy orbs appeared around him and launched into random directions. Everyone scattered to avoid being hit but as each orb hit something they created large explosions catching Rom, Ram, IF and Uni in them.

"Crap, their in trouble." shouted Rex as he saw Rom, Ram and Uni's transformations give out and returning them to their normal forms.

IF managed to push herself up to her knees but stopped as she began coughing up vomit and saliva.

"Did...someone get...the number of that truck?" she deliriously asked

Her vision began swimming around the whole room and she couldn't even tell if she was still standing upright or if she had fallen to the ground again.

"Don't worry...about me...I'm...fine, actually...I'm gonna...take... a little...na..." IF collapsed face first to the ground before she could finish her sentence.

"IFFY!" shouted a worried Neptune.

"Neptune no, Don't go any closer." shouted Sera

Too late, Vanatos saw her coming and launched a black laser from its eyes directly at her. Purple Heart saw it coming and flew to the side, only to have it follow her. She let out a gasp of surprise as she began racing around the room in order to avoid being hit. Just as the beam was mere inches away from her, Green Heart launched a sephet spear right into Vanatos's face. It seemed to have got his attention because the laser that was chasing Purple Heart had vanished. Blanc tried her hand as she came rampaging through the air.

"Getter Ravine!"

White slammed her axe with all her might down on the dragons head creating a huge shockwave but Vanatos only growled at the CPU's attack.

"Are you freakin kidding me right now?" said a shocked White Heart.

White Heart was knocked to the side by the dragons claw as she tried to block it with her axe, but to no avail. Vert then tried her luck as she prepared a special attack.

"Pierce through!"

Green Heart fired her sephet spear attack at the dragon, only for the large weapon to shatter upon impact.

"Impossible!" she said in shock.

Vanatos then launched another laser, this time at Green Heart who tried to block it. The beam made contact and her guard was instantly broken, sending her sailing into the cavern wall.

"Gahh." she grunted as she impacted the wall, coughing up saliva.

"Vert, be careful...Gah." Purple Heart shouted as she was slammed into the wall again.

"This is futile, we are not yet strong enough to even be considered a challenge for a celestial dragon like him." said Sena as she fired another electro ball at him.

"Then it's time to add a little more power to the mix." said Seras as she stabbed her sword into the ground

The red and black aura from before surrounded her body once again as she prepared herself, sword at the ready.

"What the! What kind of power is that?" questioned a surprised Black Heart.

"I'm not sure, I've never seen anything like that before, ugggghh." said an equally surprised Purple Heart before collapsing into Black Hearts arms.

"Hey, you okay?" asked a concerned Black Heart.

"No, There's something...wrong with...my body." she said before her transformation gave out.

"Hey, why did yo...ugh." Black Heart soon fell to a knee as she felt both herself and Neptune losing strength fast.

"What's...going..." before she could finish, her transformation gave out and she collapsed to the floor alongside Neptune.

"Great, they got hit by Terra drain." Said Sena.

Seras began a furious attack on the enormous dragon. She was moving so fast that she was blinking in and out of focus. Vanatos tried to swipe her multiple time, only to catch her after image.

"What's Terra drain?" asked Green Heart

"It's an invisible attack that is linked to seventy percent of all celestial dragon attacks. If you are hit by one of them then your energy will steadily be drained from your body." replied Sena

Rex began to look around as he analyzed the situation at hand. Rom, Ram, Uni, Neptune and Noire were all down for the count, IF is in critical condition and needed a hospital quick, Compa was doing her best to keep IF breathing, Nepgear was nearly at her limit and Vert was almost done. That just left them with only himself, Seras, Sena and White Heart.

'THUD, CRASSSSH'

"GAHHHHHH"

Rex looked up at the scene to see White Heart embedded into the ground, her ax thrown to the side and she was covered in bruises and cuts.

"That's it, I'm done." she said as her transformation gave out.

Seras then made an attempt at Vanatos's eye as she dashed towards the dragon. It tried to stop her advance but she just phased right past all its attacks. Suddenly, the dragons eyes glowed dark purple and then there was a loud bang like a gun shot. Seras's eyes widened as she quickly moved to the side and not even a second later, the spot she was standing on was flattened and imploded. In the spot where the implosion took place, Rex caught sight of a bright purple crystal. Upon looking closer, Rex's eyes widened in surprise.

"A CIPHER CRYSTAL!"

Rex made a mad dash for the crystal in the hole. Vanatos attempted to intercept him but got caught in what will soon be known as one of the most feared attacks in all of Gamindustri.

"BACK AWAY, PHYSIC ARTILLERY!"

Sena teleported in front of Vanatos and fired a massive high powered laser which actually blew threw the cave as well but she was not finished yet.

"ENERGY BURST."

She then release a bigger and more powerful laser which completely engulfed Vanatos who let out a roar having finally taken a reasonably amount form damage form the attack. The laser created an even larger hole and one could see the whole city of Planeptune. Seras along with Vert looked at the destruction caused by Sena in awe but Rex knew better. He knew that Sena had only provided a distraction for him so he quickly picked up the crystal as it began to glow.

"CRYSTAL MATRIX ACTIVATE!" he shouted as the crystal went into his chest.

'Wait, this is...YES, can win this but i have to do it fast, this will only last for one minute.'

"SERA, SENA, VERT KEEP HIM BUSY FOR A BIT, I GOT SOMETHING THAT CAN WIN US THIS FIGHT." shouted Rex

"And what exactly is that?" asked Vert with a lot of skepticism in her voice.

"Just give me about twenty seconds and I'll take care of it. Once it starts, get Neptune and the others out of here." Rex said as a red energy surrounded his body.

'What is he doing?' thought Seras as she continued to engage Vanatos.

Dispute being slightly injured from Sena's lastattack, the celestial beast was still brushing off there attacks as if they were nothing. The dragon stopped its attack and turned towards Rex's direction. Before the other could intercept it an ear splitting roar that could be heard all over Gamindustri echoed throughout the land. Neptune managed to open her eyes and looked up to see Rex was growing.

"Wha..." she said before falling unconscious once again.

Rex' s whole body had turned pitch black but his eyes maintained there golden reptile like appearance. The shape he was assuming was now bigger than Vanatos, forcing everyone even the dragon to move outside. There was some kind of red ring floating away from his back and he had sprouted two extra pair of wings which were pitch black as well. needles to say, he was like shadow version of what looked to be him grown up.

"What in goodness is this?" said a stunned Green Heart.

"This power, there's so much of it seeping out." said Seras

Sena looked at the Shadowed dragon with a stoic face.

"It is burst evolution." said Sena

"Burst...evolution?" questioned Seras

"The crystal he absorbed was not a cipher crystal, it was a marikel emerald. It allows him to temporarily evolve into a stronger form. It seems this one is his third stage." said Sena

Nepgear pulled herself up and her eyes widened in shock. She had somehow ended up on Rex's head.

"W,what the goodness? What's going on Rex?" she questioned in a panic.

"Nepgear! nevermind, just hold on tight." said Rex as he lunged at Vanatos.

Now able to fight in an open area and a new power, Rex went on the offensive. Vanatos tried to ram him but Rex held firm and grabbed the dragon by the horns. Letting loose a mighty roar he hoisted the dragon into the air before slamming it back down to the ground like a rubber ball, sending up tons of dirt and debris. Nepgear held on for dear life as the battle waged on and Vert and the others who were still able to walk, helped their fallen friends away from the carnage. Vanatos swiped at Rex with its tail but Rex caught it in his mouth and...

'CHOMP'

"GRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"

Rex bit down with all his might and right through its tail, severing it causing Vanatos to roar in pain. The dragon of darkness then took to the sky and a dark magic pattern appeared on its body.

"Rex, what's it doing?" asked Nepgear

"Nepgear, get onto my back and dont let go, no matter what." said Rex as he anchored both his legs into the ground.

Not questioning the dragons judgement, Nepgear did exactly as she was told. Once he was sure Nepgear was secured, Rex opened his mouth and began charging up a mass of energy.

"What is he doing?" asked Green Heart who was carrying an unconscious Neptune.

Eve looked at Rex and her eyes widened as she saw the energy he was gathering. She then looked back at Vanatos and for the first time since Rex met her, she actually looked panicked.

"We need to move away from this vicinity, now." she demanded

"This energy, its enormous." said Seras

"Each one of them have already gathered enough energy to destroy a planet. Once both those attacks collide, everything within the vicinity will be completely destroyed." said Sena

At this, Neptune barely managed to utter her sisters name.

"Do not worry, Rex has placed a protection seal over your sister, she should be okay." said Sena before Neptune lost consciousness again.

Everyone started leaving the area as fast as they could however, while moving Sena caught sight of a crying little boy who was still in range of the blast radius. She quickly separated herself from the group and secured him in her arms. Not long after, she noticed a pair of bodies on the ground dead. One was an old male and the other was a female. Sena looked at the child and grimaced a bit before taking him into a hug as he continued to cry, realizing who the two dead people were. Sena then took the child and flew back to the the others.

"There was a child here?"questioned Green Heart who earned a nod.

""Where are the parents?" asked Compa

"...Dead." said a now stoic Sena in which Compa gasped before going quite.

"Nep...gear." croaked Uni

"Do not worry candidate of Lastation, she will be fine." said Sena as Uni went out cold on her back.

"We need to keep moving, we are still too close." said Sena before proceeding forward followed by the rest of the group until she saw Seras fly off back towards Rex's location.

'Is this really happening now?' questioned Sena in her head as she chased after Seras.

-Cue Persona 4, I'll Face Myself boss theme-

Back at the battlefield, both Rex and Vanatos were preparing what would possibly be their final attacks. Rex could sense that he was running out of time so he had to go for broke here.

"You can do it Rex, I know you can." said Nepgear softly but he still heard her.

Rex looked back at her location out the corner of his eye for a second before turning his attention back to the battle. The pattern that was on Vanatos's body had now begun to glow and Rex's ring was glowing and spinning, giving off a gentle radiance of sorts. The energy reached its peak and Rex was ready, but so was Vanatos. Vanatos's eyes went pure obsidian and it fired a massive purple and black laser from its mouth straight at Rex. Rex followed suite as he fired a void beam of energy from his mouth. (Cue DBZ: Babidi cast a spell ost) The attacks sped towards each other and collided leaving devastating results right from the start. The ground immediately gave away and imploded under the force and many trees were uprooted and incinerated from the sheer amount of force from the blast. The shockwaves from the blast shattered nearly every window in Planeptune and Lastation and also knocked out each nations power. Nepgear held on as if her life depended on it as the shockwaves grew stronger.

'This power, it could destroy Gamindustri completely if we weren't careful. I see why Histoire was worried.' thought Nepgear

The beam struggle continued for a moment when suddenly Rex flashed red for moment.

"What was that?" questioned Nepgear

'I'm almost out of time, I can't maintain this form much longer.' Rex responded using telepathy.

As the beam struggle continued, Nepgear caught sight of two familiar figures behind Vanatos and her eyes widened when she realized who they where. It was Sena and Seras and they seemed to be discussing something. Rex began flashing violently indicating his transformation was about to end.

"No more time." he said as he was engulfed in a red light, his attack beginning to lose power.

(Que Xenosaga III ost -Godsibb-)

Sena and Seras nodded at each other before Seras raised her sword into the air and it was engulfed in a fierce black and red flaming aura. Sena then flew above it and threw a large ball of energy at it. Upon touching it, both Sena and Seras were surrounded by a jet black and violet colored aura. Their clothes had changed as well as their weapons and both their eyes were now purple. They both quickly gathered energy as they put both their hands in front of them.

'BANG'

Two massive beams shot from the two women and sped towards Vanatos's head with incredible velocity. The impact from the blow was soo great it stopped Vanatos's attack as it slaamed his head into the ground and doing some decent damage, giving Rex the chance he needed.

"REX, NOW'S YOUR CHANCE." shouted Nepgear

"I GOT THIS, TYRANT'S BLAST X!"

Rex whipped his head back and in one great release of power launched a pitch black laser attack at Vanatos as it tried to get up. The beam collided with him and pushed him straight up into the sky. Vanatos let off a roar as it was sent into the stratosphere where it fired a shockwave attack from its mouth. The attack stopped in mid stride and made what looked like a portal in front of the dragon which it was pushed through but the laser did not go through and continued forward before possibly evaporating light-years away from the planet. Rex's power faded out and he turned back into his baby form and collapsed as Nepgear got to the ground and made her way towards the unconscious dragon.

(End Godsibb)

Sena and Seras both floated back to the ground as they returned to normal, clearly exhausted as they made their way over to Nepgear who had Rex in her arms despite her injuries. She looked up at Sena and Seras, clearly with many questions on her mind and only they could answer them. Sena looked up into the sky where Vanatos was launched with a serious expression.

"It would seem that Vanatos has left for the time being." she said

"Wait, left! you mean that dragons still alive after all of that?" asked a shocked Nepgear.

"It is the dragon that rules darkness. It really shouldn't be much of a surprise that it is still alive, not to mention that i highly think that it wasn't fighting at full power." said Seras

Nepgers face was full of shock and fear at the mere thought that the dragon they had barely managed to fend off was not at full power.

"I understand that you have questions CPU candidate of Planeptune but i highly advise that they wait. Everyone here needs medical attention, some more then others." said Sena

As they began to make their way back towards the rest of the group, Seras stopped and turned around to look behind her. For some reason she could feel as if she was being watched. Not seeing anyone she proceeded to follow everyone else. Not long after, a male figure about 5'11-6'0 materialized. His face was covered by a white mask with red claw mark patterns over the eyes. He had a black and gold great sword on his back, a black gun blade similar to lighting's from FFXIII at his side and a golden shield over the great sword. He had shoulder length black hair that slightly framed over his mask and his outfit consisted of mostly black and white, the black trench coat standing out the most and a single large black wing on his back. He looked around the scene of destruction as he chuckled.

"Interesting, two celestial dragons which means album may show as well...this is gonna be sweet." he said before dematerializing into thin air.

 **This chapter is in the books. Sorry the update was so late, I was working a little bit more on some other things. I do plan on finishing this and the MGQ fic so stay patient my friends. Also, Anyone interested in becoming an OverSeer? if you are just send me a message and i a character description. Until next time, Daymond Sanctum, OverSeer of the platinum sanctum signing out.**


End file.
